Despertando por RiaMaria en Español
by Nardillita
Summary: esta historia PERTENECE a RiaMaria yo solamente la TRADUZCO con su permiso! - Fijado en el verano despues de Twilight, 2 semanas antes comenzar el ultimo año, Bella se despierta un sabado para encontrarse a un durmiente y  HUMANO Edward a su lado. BxE AU.
1. Despertando con Edward

Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen;son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y de la Saga Crepúsculo. Esta historia PERTENECE A RiaMaria, yo la TRDUZCO con su PERMISO.

Es solamente para MAYORES DE EDAD por su contenido (lemmons), asi que queda bajo su responsabilidad si leen o no!

* * *

POV Bella

Estaba recuperando lentamente la conciencia. La débil luz que atravesaba mi pequeña ventana, se colaba en está dándome directamente en la cara. Yo sabía que por la forma en la que entraba en la habitación, que debía estarse haciendo un poco tarde. Más tarde de lo que me permitía dormir, y más tarde de lo que Edward usualmente me dejaba dormir.

Ahí fue cuando note que algo andaba mal. Podía sentir su peso al otro lado de la cama; el familiar hundimiento que siempre me alertaba de su presencia allí, pero algo no era normal. En lugar que ese lado de mi cuerpo sintiera el frio al cual me había acostumbrado tanto, estaba… caliente?

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, tratando de sacar la confusión de mi cabeza para poder darle sentido a lo extraño de la situación.

Ahí, a centímetros de mi cara estaba Edward, pero de nuevo… algo no era normal. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Él normalmente estaba observando ansiosamente mi cara cuando despertaba, esperando a que yo recuperara conciencia. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta mientras el respiraba, lenta y profundamente. Si yo no hubiera sabido mejor, podría incluso haber jurado que él estaba dormido.

Aleje mi mano de las mantas para acariciar su mejilla… pero qué? Estaba… _caliente_. Edward no se movió. No respondió a mi toque. En vez del frio y duro mármol al que estaba acostumbrada sentir… había barba?

Rápidamente me apoye en mi codo derecho mientras que con mi mano izquierda seguía tocando su cara.

"Edward?" Pregunte en voz baja sin estar segura. Estaba yo dormida? Era esto un sueño?

"Edward!" dije más alto, con más urgencia. Moví mi mano a su hombro y lo sacudí ligeramente. Su brazo estaba tibio y suave. Mi visión era más clara ahora, y mientras estudiaba sus facciones cuidadosamente, comencé a notar unos cambios sutiles. La línea de su mandíbula y sus pómulos eran mucho más suaves, un poco más redondeados que antes. Y su piel era notablemente más oscura.

El pánico comenzó a surgir en mi pecho. Lo sacudí de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza. "Edward! Por favor!"

El comenzó a removerse, y yo me congelé. Cerró su boca y arrugó su frente, sus ojos todavía cerrados. Su lengua salió de su boca, humedeciendo sus secos labios para después adentrarse de nuevo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, parpadeando con rapidez, tratando de enfocarse a través de una bruma de… sueño?

Verde. Sus ojos eran verdes. Jadee.

Sus ojos se agrandaron ante ese sonido, y me miro con preocupación

"Bella? Que esta ma-" Se detuvo a mitad de la palabra. Impresionado por el sonido de su propia voz. Todavía era Edward, pero era claramente diferente. Era un poco más áspera, y no tenía la misma calidad musical a la cual estaba tan acostumbrada.

Inhalo profundamente, y sus ojos se agrandaron. Lo hizo de nuevo. Respiraba profundamente, para luego exhalarlo lentamente. Sus ojos viajaron a los míos, con la confusión flotando en ellos.

"Edward, estas bien?" Le pregunte, todavía en demasiado shock para pensar en que otra cosa hacer.

"No… no lo sé" Lentamente se empujó a si mismo hacia arriba de la cama para quedar sostenido en su codo, imitando mi posición. "Que… estaba yo…" Su voz se apagó en shock y confusión.

"Durmiendo" Respondí sorprendida.

Sus ojos viajaron nuevamente a los míos, inclusive más agrandados por la sorpresa. "Durmiendo?" Dijo en shock, su voz se quebró y el sonido saliendo de su propia boca pareció sorprenderlo de nuevo.

Atrajo su mano libre a su boca y se aclaró la garganta, tosiendo violentamente por un momento.

"Estoy… estoy respirando. Yo… oh por Dios, Bella mi… mi _corazón _está latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho. Se siente como si fuera a explotar." Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de pánico y shock. Yo compartía el sentimiento del corazón acelerado. El mío se sentía como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho. Los extraños eventos que se nos presentaban a nuestro alrededor ponían en marcha cada uno de nuestros sentidos.

"Te duele? Me refiere… te duele el pecho, o es solo…"

"No… no es doloroso." Sus ojos se movieron a su pecho. Presiono su mano en este, en el lugar donde su antiguo corazón muerto se encontraba en la cavidad de su tórax. Jadeo. "Bella, por Dios, está realmente latiendo…"

"Que?" pregunté sorprendida. Él se quedó quieto un momento antes de alejar su mano del pecho para alcanzar la mía. Lenta y tentativamente, sus dedos tocaron los míos, entrelazándose con ellos para luego cerrarse totalmente juntas, palma a palma.

Su respiración era rápida y profunda. De repente me asuste, ya que si no se calmaba, comenzaría a hiperventilar. Mierda! Yo estaba asustada de que _Edward_ fuera a _hiperventilar?_

Nos quedamos ahí, silenciados por el asombro, con nuestras manos unidas. Mis ojos con una expresión confusa y los suyos pegados a nuestras manos. Su respiración lentamente regreso a la normalidad mientras sostenía mi mano y yo podía apreciar que lo calmaba. Mi mente todavía corría a mil por hora. Todavía confundida, todavía… no lo sé. Esto es de locos!

"Edward… que paso? Cómo? Quiero decir… tu estas…?" Mis palabras salían rápidamente, chocando unas contra otras.

Sus ojos viajaron para reunirse nuevamente con los míos, antes de viajar por todo el cuarto, en busca de una respuesta, cuando no encontraría ninguna. Finalmente su mirada regreso a mí, aparentemente todavía sin saber que decir.

"Bella" dijo lentamente. Parecía estar analizando el sonido de su propia voz. "Bella," repitió una vez más, esta vez no realmente hablándome a mí. Más bien, creo que lo decía solo por hablar. Algo que decir, para escuchar otra vez el sonido de su extraña nueva voz.

"Edward?" Pregunte lentamente.

"Yo… yo creo que soy humano de nuevo," dijo lentamente, viéndome a los ojos con shock e intensidad.

Sus ojos eran increíbles. El verde más que cualquier cosa que jamás imagine. El círculo exterior era de un profundo verde bosque, seguido por un cegador esmeralda brillante que poco a poco pasaba a ser de nuevo un verde profundo, ahí donde se encontraba su pupila negra. La esmeralda reflejaba y centellaba la poca luz en el cuarto, y yo me sentí completamente perdida en ellos por un momento.

"Bella?" dijo, tratando esta vez de obtener una respuesta.

"Co… cómo?" tartamudee.

"No tengo…absolutamente la _menor_ idea," dijo, alejando su mirada de mi para dirigirla a su mano. Poco a poco flexiono su puño, abriéndolo y cerrándolo, sus ojos examinándolo con una extraña curiosidad.

Lentamente se levantó para quedar sentado, sin quitar la mirada de su mano. Estiro su brazo hacia delante, para traerlo de nuevo hacia adentro. Doblando sus articulaciones, experimentando el nuevo extraño sentimiento de sus… sus músculos _humanos_.

"Edward, estas bien? Quiero decir… crees que algo está… mal? No se… bueno obviamente algo _está _mal… pero…" Tartamudee las palabras desordenadamente mientras lo imitaba sentándome en la cama, empujando las sabanas, agrupándolas por mis pies. Lo mire cautelosamente mientras repetía su anterior movimiento estirando su otro brazo. Poco a poco bajo sus brazos presionándolos contra la cama. Giro su cuerpo, sus piernas moviéndose fuera y colgando hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Sin pensarlo brinque fuera de la cama y me apresure a rodearla para llegar al otro lado y ayudarlo a levantarse si lo necesitaba.

Se detuvo, todavía en silencio metido en sus pensamientos. Sus pies estaban cuidadosamente puestos en el suelo mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente en la orilla de la cama, cada una de sus manos todavía firmemente presionadas en el cubrecama a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Se empujó poniéndose de pie inestablemente.

Jadeo, y vi el pánico a travesar su cara. Rápidamente reconocí el significado detrás de su expresión. Su equilibrio no estaba ahí. Se sentí inestable. _Ese_ era un sentimiento con el que estaba familiarizada. Extendí mi mano y agarre su brazo para sostenerlo, sus brazos rápidamente me envolvieron ante los desconocidos mareos que acababa de experimentar.

Jadeo de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos. El me sostenía con una extraña desesperación que nunca había visto en él. Acepto que apenas conozco a Edward desde hace 7 meses, pero yo sentía como si hubiéramos vivido mucho en ese corto lapso de tiempo.

La única vez en la que vi a un realmente desesperado Edward, fue cuando estaba bañada en mi propia sangre en el maldito piso del estudio de ballet, y yo apenas estaba consiente, así que casi no cuenta.

Pero inclusive ahí, el seguía siendo el más fuerte. Ahora mismo no podía evitar sentir que de los dos, el más débil y frágil de la situación no era yo. Fue una realización extraña. Daba… miedo.

"Edward… Edward creo que necesitamos llamar a Carlisle." Dije finalmente. Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí y al fin pude obtener un tipo de respuesta por su parte.

"Si … si, tienes razón. Yo… nosotros… oh Dios Bella… se me hace tan difícil pensar ahora mismo. Mi cabeza esta… está hecha un lio. No puedo pensar correctamente."

"Está bien. Yo lo llamo" Yo aún lo sostenía, y el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío era extraño… pero agradable. Tal vez mejor que agradable… "Quizás deberías sentarte de nuevo en la cama, de acuerdo? No estoy segura si es una buena idea que estés parado en este momento"

El asintió lentamente y comenzó sentarse de nuevo en la cama. Sus ojos estaban distantes. Como si estuviera tratando de pensar y su mente estuviera lejos.

"Tu espera aquí, enseguida regreso, está bien?" dije cautelosamente mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta. Me aleje lentamente, tratando de no asustarlo mucho, pero en el segundo en que cerré la puerta eche a correr escaleras abajo a toda velocidad. Agradecí interiormente que fuera sábado y Charlie fuera a estar todo el día pescando con Billy.

Llegue al teléfono de pared que se encontraba en la base de las escaleras, lo tome y marque rápidamente el número de Carlisle. Escuche la línea conectarse y luego la sedosa voz de Carlisle contesto "hola?"

"Oh Carlisle! Gracias a Dios que te contacte. Algo está mal. Algo le paso a Edward. No sé exactamente que es, pero, pero… pero…"

"Bella, cálmate. Qué está mal? Algo le paso a Edward? Donde esta?"

"Esta arriba en mi cuarto, sentado en mi cama… Pero Carlisle, él es-"

"De acuerdo, voy camino al carro, estaré ahí en unos minutos." Podía escuchar la puerta de su carro cerrándose y el sonido del motor encendiéndose. "Dijiste que algo le paso?"

"Cuando me desperté esta mañana él era…" Me detuve vacilando. Yo sabía que la familia de Edward estaba más que informada de que el pasaba las noches conmigo, pero de alguna manera aún se sentía incómodo decirle a su padre de que él había despertado en mi cama… oh al diablo con esto. "Él estaba acostado a mi lado… pero… pero Carlisle, él estaba _dormido_"

Hubo un momento de silencio al otro lado de la línea "Dormido?"

"Él estaba dormido. Como en inconsciente. Y… está _caliente_. Su corazón está latiendo… el… el…"

"Su corazón está _qué_?"

"Y sus ojos son Verdes! Carlisle, es… es como si fuera humano!"

Silencio

"Estoy a pocas cuadras; Estaré ahí en un par de segundos Bella"

"Está bien…" Dije con una vocecita pequeña. Eché un vistazo a la escalera, dividida entre esperar a que Carlisle llegará, o subir de nuevo con Edward para asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

Oí su carro parquearse en la entrada, parándose abruptamente y levantando polvo del asfalto. Nunca había estado tan agradecida por la forma irracionalmente rápida de conducir de los Cullen como lo estaba ahora.

Corrí a la puerta de la entrada y la abrí rápidamente, ansiosa mientras veía a Carlisle bajar del carro y correr hacia mi tan rápido como se lo permitía la posibilidad de ser visto por alguien que estuviera observando. Me di cuenta que aún tenía el teléfono en la mano, así que oprimí el botón para finalizar la llamada.

"Esta arriba?" Preguntó Carlisle mientras se apuraba a entrar, su cara llena de preocupación.

"Si, está en mi cuarto"

Él estaba volando escaleras arriba y yo lo seguí tan rápido como me fue posible. Estaba asombrada que no me hubiera tropezado y caído en el camino.

Llegue arriba, detrás de Carlisle, quien estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta en un silencio de asombro, viendo a Edward mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama. Sus sorprendentes ojos verdes viajaban entre Carlisle y los míos, con la misma mirada confundida de antes llenándolos.

Escuché a Carlisle jadear. Yo sabía que incluso desde el corredor, sus sentidos vampíricos habían percibido inmediatamente todos los detalles que yo realice anteriormente. El tono de piel de Edward, su calor corporal, su color de ojos… los latidos de su corazón.

"Edward?" Pregunto Carlisle cautelosamente, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cama.

"Si…" Contestó Edward con voz temblorosa. Se miraba nervioso mientras Carlisle se le aproximaba y sus ojos seguían viajando a los míos, casi suplicándome… casi… como si le tuviera miedo a algo.

Rápidamente camine por el cuarto, pasando a Carlisle y llegando al lado de Edward. Tome su mano en la mía, sus ojos se enfocaron únicamente en mí, e inmediatamente pareció relajarse.

"Edward, puedes decirme la última cosa que paso antes de despertarte está mañana?" Dijo Carlisle, con una voz calmante.

De todos modos, las reacciones físicas de Edward no fueron calmadas. Mientras su atención regresaba a Carlisle, sentí su agarre apretarse en mi mano, su palma estaba sudorosa, y parecía estar temblando ligeramente. Levante mi mano, llevándola a su hombro y masajeándolo en un intento por calmarlo.

"Edward?" preguntó Carlisle cautelosamente, ya sin moverse hacia delante. Él estaba parado al otro lado de la cama, unos buenos cinco pies de distancia entre Edward y el. Yo podía decir por su comportamiento, que el sentía que algo andaba mal, aparte de todo el asunto de Edward siendo humando, pero no lo entendía del todo.

"Uh… sí. Lo… lo siento Carlisle…" Edward sacudió su cabeza y tomo un profundo respiro, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. "La ultima cosa que recuerdo… fue tararear su nana a Bella y verla quedarse dormida… pero yo… yo definitivamente no recuerdo haberme quedado dormido. Pero no hay nada después de eso hasta que… Dios… hasta que _desperté_ esta mañana." Sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad ante sus propias palabras, su cara, una imagen de total confusión.

Edward trajo su mano libre al puente de su nariz, pinchándola, mientras una expresión de frustración cruzaba su cara.

"Yo… yo estoy teniendo problemas ordenando mis pensamientos Carlisle. Mi mente no… no se siente bien. Es difícil concentrarme" continuo el, dejando fuera gran parte de su enojo y finalmente, removiendo su mano se su nariz.

"Bueno…" Empezó Carlisle lentamente, "Tiene sentido… la mente humana no es capaz de procesar tanta información como lo hacías antes. La transformación de mente vampírica a una humana, probablemente debe de sentirse extremadamente… claustrofóbico… Imagino que _debe_ ser muy difícil acostumbrarse a pensar dentro de esos fines de nuevo.

Edward asintió despacio por un momento, pero de repente se llevó las manos a su cabeza, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor.

"Edward!" Grité ante la inesperada acción. Lo agarre de lado, tratando de estabilizarlo y guiarlo de vuelta a la cama, pero él se enderezo y se mantuvo parado.

"Estoy bien. Yo… ahhh… esperen. Carlisle, por el amor de Dios deja de pensar, _por favor_.

Mis ojos se ensancharon y me quede viendo a Carlisle, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como los míos.

"Edward, aun puedes oír mis pensamientos?" Preguntó Carlisle con una intensa curiosidad en su voz.

"No… no lo sé. Algo así. Todavía puedo captar pequeñas partes pero duele como un infierno cuando lo hago. Creo que mi mente no está equipada para manejar esto.

"Si es humano, por qué puede oír tus pensamientos todavía?" Le pregunté confundida a Carlisle.

"No lo sé Bella… siempre he tenido la teoría de que nuestros poderes siendo vampiros no son más que rasgos latentes o sutiles que se amplifican de cuando éramos humanos.

"Estoy bastante seguro que no recuerdo haber oído nunca los pensamientos de las personas cuando era humano" Dijo Edward, con su mano libre aun presionando su frente.

"Tal vez no, pero creería que ya sabes _que_ sintonizar, simplemente porque lo has estado haciendo por instinto durante años. La habilidad estaba ahí, incluso siendo humano, es solo que no sabías como usarla antes. Ahora, usar la habilidad es una segunda naturaleza, así que incluso humano, restos de la habilidad quedan… o por lo menos eso es lo mejor que puedo teorizar con lo que se." Dijo Carlisle encogiéndose de hombros y disculpándose con la mirada.

Edward se encogió de nuevo, presionando más su palma contra su sien por un momento antes de abrir sus ojos nuevamente y ver la cara de Carlisle. "Está bien… me tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme cuando era vampiro… me tomara tiempo…" Se detuvo, sus ojos buscando en el espacio del cuarto sus propios pensamientos. "Carlisle, crees que esto sea permanente?" Miró de nuevo a su padre.

"No lo sé…" Respondió Carlisle en voz baja. "A menos que podamos descubrir que provocó el cambio, no tendremos manera de saber si durara o no. Es difícil imaginarse que la transformación de vampiro a humano sería tan simple y de repentina que tu solo caerías dormido y despertarías así…

"La transformación de humano a vampiro es tan violenta…" Continuo, sus ojos distantes como si examinara su propia mente, tratando de dar sentido de que estaba pasando con su hijo. "… es difícil entender que podría haber pasado para revertir el proceso, dejando a un lado la rapidez y…"

"Sin dolor" Termino Edward.

"Si, exacto." Los ojos de Carlisle regresaron a Edward y lo sentí encogerse a mi lado. La reacción me confundió, el lenguaje corporal de Edward todo este tiempo me era extraño… la manera en la que estaba reaccionando a su padre no se miraba correcta.

"Edward… creo que me gustaría tomarte una muestra de sangre, si eso te parece bien" Dijo Carlisle lentamente y con considerable precaución. Lo que sea que estaba sucediendo con Edward, estaba claro que Carlisle lo captaba. Edward se encogió notablemente y podía sentir su tensión a mi lado. Él se miraba honestamente… asustado.

"Pienso que sería mejor si pasaras el resto del día con Bella… mientras yo voy a examinar la muestra." Termino Carlisle, sus ojos suaves y disculpándose.

Con esas últimas palabras, la actitud de Edward se calmó considerablemente. Todavía estaba extremadamente sorprendida por esto. También era extraño que Carlisle no quisiera llevarse a Edward a su casa para que pudieran vigilarlo de cerca. O al hospital para hacer exámenes más minuciosos… pero de nuevo, supongo que exponer la sangre de Edward a los registros del hospital era un riesgo que no querían tomar.

Carlisle puso su maletín medico en la cama. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no había realizado que él lo llevaba. Lo abrió y saco una pequeña aguja empaquetada en plástico. Desenvolvió las piezas y las puso expertamente en mi mesita de noche.

Nuevamente Edward estaba visiblemente nervioso a mi lado. Su puño estaba apretando el mío con considerable fuerza. Si el todavía tuviera su fuerza vampírica, no dudo que para ahora ya hubiera roto todos los huesos de mi mano. Su respiración también estaba errática y podía sentir olas de pánico viniendo de el mientras veía todos los movimientos de Carlisle.

_Que estaba mal?_

Carlisle estaba listo. Miro de nuevo a Edward, sosteniendo la jeringa en una mano. "Edward, puedes hacer esto? Realmente pienso que es importante que tomé la muestra." Su voz era suave y calmante. Su mejor voz de doctor. A Edward parecía no importarle.

El apretaba y aflojaba su mandíbula visiblemente. Podía ver sudor reuniéndose en su frente. _Sudor! Oh por Dios está sudando!_

Tomo un profundo respiro, cerró los ojos y estiro su brazo enfrente de él.

"Hazlo rápido. No me importa si duele… solo hazlo rápido y… y vete por favor."

Mire boquiabierta a Edward; sorprendida por sus palabras. Mire hacia Carlisle y pude notar algo de dolor en sus ojos, pero también parecía entender. Lo que sea que fuera esto, Carlisle claramente se hacía una mejor idea que yo.

Carlisle viajo silenciosamente alrededor de la cama y agarro el brazo de Edward. Tan rápido que apenas podía decir si lo había hecho, limpio su brazo con un poco de algodón con alcohol y hundió sin esfuerzo la jeringa directo en una vena. Deslizo la vía en la aguja y lentamente esta se llenó de sangre. La sangre de _Edward_.

Edward estaba visiblemente temblando. Su respiración era rápida y casi en pánico. Se miraba extremadamente adolorido parado ahí. Un sentimiento de completa impotencia me lleno. Aquí estaba, mi hermoso y fuerte Edward, en la forma más débil que lo había visto. Visiblemente _asustado_ de estar así de cerca de su padre.

La vía estaba finalmente llena y Carlisle la quito rápidamente, saco la aguja y puso un pequeño algodón con alcohol sobre la herida del pinchazo.

"Bella," Dijo mirándome. Me indico con la mano que sostuviera el algodón en su lugar, lo que hice, y Carlisle se movió inmediatamente al otro lado del cuarto, poniendo cuidadosamente la vía en su maletín médico.

La respiración de Edward se calmó casi al instante y abrió sus ojos lentamente.

"Bella, hay algo de cinta medica en la cama, úsala para atar el algodón en su lugar." Me dijo Carlisle señalando en la cama un pequeño rollo de cinta blanca.

Lo mire confundida por un momento, insegura de porque no lo había hecho el mismo, pero haciendo rápidamente lo que me dijo.

"Edward…" Comenzó Carlisle cautelosamente, Edward se puso rígido a mi lado de nuevo. "Está bien si hablo con Bella por un momento, afuera en el pasillo?"

Los ojos de Edward eran enormes y llenos de… miedo? Viajaban de mí a Carlisle y regresaban otra vez antes de cerrarlos y tomar un profundo respiro, asintió con la cabeza. Apretó mi mano rápidamente y la soltó.

Lo mire con preocupación, dudando en dejarlo, pero necesitaba respuestas y esperaba obtener algunas de Carlisle, quien termino de empacar su maletín y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lo seguí, echando un vistazo sobre mi hombro para ver a Edward mientras dejaba el cuarto. Sus ojos llenos de miedo y preocupación.

Carlisle me condujo por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras donde se detuvo y espero a que lo alcanzara.

"Carlisle, que está pasando? Que está mal con él? Es casi como si fuera…"

"Temo que si Bella" Mis ojos volaron para verlo en shock. Carlisle tomo un profundo respiro y suspiro, sus ojos distantes.

"Por qué?" Pregunté aun confundida.

Me dio una pequeña sorpresa y me vio tristemente.

"Bella, estoy seguro que Edward te ha dicho frecuentemente lo mucho que tu…" se rio débilmente, "… falta de auto preservación lo sorprendía. Como puedes sentirte tan cómoda a nuestro alrededor. Edward ha sido capaz de entenderlo. Como sabes lo que somos, lo que somos capaces de hacer, y aun sentirte cómoda tan cerca de nosotros."

"Pero eres su familia! Su padre! Él sabe que tu no-"

"Si, él sabe. Pero hay nuevos instintos humanos en su interior, instintos que por alguna razón siempre has carecido, instintos que le dicen que este asustado. Nosotros no somos naturales Bella, y el hecho de que Edward lo sepa lo hace incluso peor.

"De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que lo está haciendo mucho peor. Él sabe de primera mano lo _débi_l que es un cuerpo humano. Lo frágil que se ha convertido. Consiente de esta debilidad, y consiente de lo que soy… estoy seguro que le es increíblemente difícil luchar contra el miedo natural que ahora mismo está dentro de él.

"Estos sentimientos y emociones que está viviendo le son extraños. Esta abrumado y pienso que mi presencia es demasiado. Esa sería la realidad para con todos nosotros. Creo que eres la única que puede estar con el ahora mismo."

Me le quede viendo, sorprendida en silencio. Luche por darle algo sentido a todo lo que había pasado cuando un pensamiento vino a mí

"No puede ir a casa, no es así?" Dije insegura.

"Dudo mucho que se sienta cómodo en cualquier lugar cerca de nosotros ahora mismo Bella." Dijo Carlisle débilmente, con tristeza en sus ojos.

"Todavía… todavía no entiendo cómo puede estar tan asustado de ti. Tan solo no tiene sentido… yo…" Carlisle levanto su mano para detenerme, sus suaves y tristes ojos de oro viendo a los míos.

"Está bien Bella. Tal vez sea capaz de superarlo una vez que pueda controlar sus emociones. Ahora mismo creo que es demasiado abrumador de manejar para él."

Asentí débilmente, mi mente viajando a los eventos de la pasada media hora. De repente recordé otra cosa muy importante que necesitaba preguntarle.

"Así que, es humano? Quiero decir, de verdad? De alguna forma se convirtió humano?"

"Todo lo que puedo ver lo indica así. Obviamente no hice ningún examen minucioso, pero de lo que pude apreciar, parece ser el caso. Huele humano, su sangre bombea, su piel es tan suave y cálida como si fuera humano. Su temperatura corporal parece ser la correcta para un humano… ritmo cardiaco… todo lo que puedo decir de estar en el cuarto con él."

"Crees que podrías aprender algo de la muestra de sangre?"

"Ya veremos. No sabré hasta que mire."

Asentí débilmente otra vez.

"Carlisle… el miedo… si él no lo supera, pero esto de ser humano es permanente… que… a dónde ira?"

Tomo otro profundo y gran respiro y suspiro.

"Tendremos que cruzar ese puente cuando nos toque. Edward tiene su propio dinero. Podría darse el lujo de comprarse su propia casa si lo quisiera. Para el futuro inmediato, lo más sabio seria conseguir un cuarto en un hotel de cerca. Estoy asumiendo que tu padre no se estará quedando fuera todo el fin de semana?"

"No… estará en casa más tarde…"

"Probablemente deberías tratar de organizar una pijamada con Alice, y acompañar a Edward en el hotel."

Eso podía funcionar. Sabía que no había forma en que pudiera dejar a Edward solo en el estado en el que estaba, pero tampoco podía imaginar cómo lo mantendría oculto en mi cuarto sin que Charlie lo notara. La idea de la pijamada funcionaria por la noche, pero tendría que pensar en algo para la siguiente.

Estaba agradecida de que aun fueran vacaciones de verano. Considerando como había reaccionado Edward en el cuarto con los pensamientos de Carlisle, ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo difícil que sería para su mente manejar una escuela llena de gente.

"Bella," Interrumpió mis pensamientos Carlisle. Levante la mirada para verlo. "Puedes pensar en _algo_ inusual que paso anoche? Cualquier cosa? Incluso durante el día. Lo que sea que desencadeno esto pudo tener tiempo de desarrollarse."

Mire hacia el piso, buscando en mis pensamientos cualquier cosa extraña… nada. Sacudí mi cabeza tristemente. "No puedo pensar en nada que fuera raro… Sin embargo no estuve con Edward todo el día."

"Trata de hablar con el de ello cuando los dos estén solos y el haya tenido tiempo de calmarse un poco. Ve si él puede recordar algo extraño o fuera de lugar. Pregúntale si cazo ayer… tal vez ingirió algo… cualquier cosa. Solo házmelo saber."

Asentí, mi mente todavía distante, tratando de localizar algo del día anterior que pudiera interpretar 'inusual' de nuestra acostumbrada excepción.

"Edward tiene mi número telefónico, y aun debería tener su celular con él. Mantenlo con ustedes y llámame en el momento que _cualquier_ cosa suceda. Si Edward se siente capaz, tal vez el mismo me pueda llamar más tarde. Me gustaría esperar que el podrá manejar hablar conmigo si yo no estoy físicamente en el cuarto con él."

"De acuerdo." Dije finalmente después de un momento. Eche un vistazo hacia las escaleras sobre mi hombro, preocupada de haber dejado a Edward solo por tanto tiempo.

"Voy a salir ahora y hacer algunos exámenes a la muestra de sangre. Llamaré inmediatamente al número de Edward si encuentro algo."

Puso su mano en mi hombro. El frío de este era tranquilizador y suspire.

"Tengan cuidado… ambos" dijo, antes de voltearse y salir por la puerta.

Me quede parada ahí por un momento, silenciada por la sorpresa, todavía completamente perdida con lo que debía hacer. Como iba a manejar esto? Pero luego supe lo que debía estar haciendo; Necesitaba estar con Edward. El me necesitaba ahora más que nunca; yo era la única que podía confortarlo en estos momentos.

Corrí de vuelta por las escaleras y atravesé la puerta para encontrar a Edward sentado al borde de la cama, encorvado. Su cabeza entre sus manos. Mi corazón se rompió por él.

"Soy horrible," Dijo el lentamente mientras entraba en el cuarto.

"Qué? No, no lo eres. De que estas habla-"

"Bella… por favor… tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando. No puedo creer que me comporte tan horriblemente.

"Edward, Carlisle entiende… no es algo que tu realmente puedas controlar."

"Tú nunca eres así a su alrededor…"

"Bueno, creo que ya habíamos establecido que soy un fenómeno entre los humanos."

Él se burló un poco, aún sin levantar la cabeza de sus manos. "Yo sé… YO SÉ que Carlisle nunca… yo lo sé. Pero aun así no pude… estaba tan… tan aterrorizado Bella… no… no recuerdo haberme sentido nunca así. Nunca." Sacudió su cabeza en sus manos.

"Bueno…" Camine por el cuarto y me senté detrás de el en la cama, estirando mis brazos hacia afuera y abrazándolo por la espalda. "Para estar tan terriblemente asustado, diría que lo manejaste muy bien."

"Pfffff." Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo pero liberando su cara de entre sus manos. Las dejó viajar hacia abajo y agarro mis brazos, que estaban envueltos alrededor de su torso. Se recostó en mí y dejo salir un lento y largo suspiró.

"Esto se siente bien," dijo después de una larga pausa.

Lo mire sorprendida pero no dije nada.

Inhalo profundamente y luego soltó otro suspiro, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola sobre mi hombro. Se miraba casi tranquilo ahí. Todo era tan surreal.

Luego de otro minuto de silencio, finalmente pensé en algo que necesitaba decir.

"Carlisle cree que sería una buena idea que nos consiguiéramos un hotel para la noche."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miro con sorpresa. De pronto se me ocurrió que _otro_ significado podía tener esa oración y pude sentir el sonrojo volando hacia mi cara.

"Yo ahhh… me refería, a que tuvieras donde quedarte. No estoy segura que pueda ocultarte aquí cuando Charlie llegué a casa, y Carlisle no cree que tú te sientas cómodo yendo a tu casa…."

Me dio esa increíble sonrisa torcida suya y yo no pude hacer nada más que sonreírle de vuelta.

"Le diré a Charlie que pasaré la noche con Alice." Continúe, aún un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza. "De esa forma puedo acompañarte… todavía… todavía no sé qué haremos para mañana en la noche, pero creo que podemos intentar averiguarlo en el hotel…"


	2. Despertando con Bella

Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen;son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y de la Saga Crepúsculo. Esta historia PERTENECE A RiaMaria, yo la TRDUZCO con su PERMISO.

Es solamente para MAYORES DE EDAD por su contenido (lemmons), asi que queda bajo su responsabilidad si leen o no!

* * *

LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! Perdón en serio… es que estuve en exámenes finales y antes de eso enferma… pero aquí esta el otro cap… ya comencé el 3 asi que entre el colegio y todo espero poder terminarlo pronto!

Espero que les guste… es que el pasado era mi examen para ver si la autora me dejaba traducir así que estaba bajo presión tratando de que fuera perfecto. Si tienen alguna sugerencia háganmela saber.

* * *

Despertando con Bella

POV Edward

La primera cosa de la que fui consciente sentir fue… sentirme cómodo, y cálido.

Escuche la voz de Bella en algún lugar a la distancia y algo sacudiéndome firmemente. Tomé un profundo respiro e inmediatamente fui envuelto en su hermosa esencia… pero algo era diferente.

Como si estuviera saliendo de una profunda bruma, recupere mis sentidos lentamente. Abrí los ojos y por un momento fui cegado por la luz del sol; parpadee rápidamente, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba.

Finalmente pude abrir mis ojos y la primera cosa que registre fueron los hermosos ojos marrones de Bella observándome. Mi corazón se acelero un segundo mientras me perdía en ellos, hasta que registre el terror en su cara.

_Oh por Dios, que pude haber hecho?_

"Bella? Que esta ma…" _Huh?_

Qué? Mi voz sonaba mal en mis oídos, áspera, y mi garganta se sentía… peculiar. De repente fui consiente de una necesidad, una necesidad ardiente en mi pecho. Mis pulmones se expandieron rápidamente y me sentí aliviado. Aliviado? Dese cuando respirar me hacía sentir aliviado? Lo hice de nuevo, inhalando y exhalando lentamente, sintiendo un intenso placer por el alivio del aire en mis pulmones.

Qué? Mi usual mente ocupada se fue deteniendo hasta que todo lo que pude percibir fue absoluta confusión. Vi a Bella observarme extrañada, sin duda alguna preguntándose si me había vuelto loco durante la noche, algo que incluso yo estaba considerando.

"Edward, estas bien?" Se miraba preocupada. No la culpaba. Aquí en mi confusión estaba indudablemente sin mi control, fuerza, e incluso mi sed. En que tanto peligro la ponía simplemente estando acá?

Luego, registre por primera vez lo que se sentía tan… raro. A pesar del hecho de que cada respiración que tomaba estaba llena del bello perfume de Bella, limpio, fresco, floral, glorioso en cada sentido, mi garganta no ardía. Mi sed se había ido. Como podía haberse ido mi sed? Cuando paso eso? Trate de recordar y me di cuenta que había un hueco en mi memoria, estando consciente por primera vez en algunos horas. Consciente? Desde cuando en mi existencia tuve alguna vez un momento de inconsciencia? Era casi como si… No. Seguro que no.

"No… no lo sé" Tartamudee. Yo tartamudee?

Bella se había sentado en la cama y yo me moví para ver su rostro, sin querer romper la conexión que acabábamos de tener estando cara a cara. Mientras me movía medí cuenta de cambios en mi cuerpo, mis músculos estirándose a regañadientes. Mis movimientos se sentían torpes y lentos, como si estuviera siendo aplastado por montañas mientras intentaba moverme.

Lo intente de nuevo. "Que… estaba yo…" Apenas podía hacer un pensamiento coherente, siquiera una sola oración. Mi voz sonaba totalmente equivocada en mis oídos. No podía encontrar las palabras para preguntarle lo que necesitaba.

"Durmiendo" La sorpresa era innegable en su cara. Sorpresa? La simple palabra ENTENDIMIENTO navegaba en mi mente tomando toda mi consciencia por un momento, tomando cada pensamiento. Mi mente parecía tropezar de nuevo mientras estaba abrumado por la sensación de mi mente totalmente ocupada, sin espacio alguno más que para eso. Luego la sensación se fue mientras comenzaba a registrar lo que ella había dicho, al mismo tiempo que notaba otras diferencias en mi cuerpo.

"Durmiendo?" Si, esa era la palabra que estaba buscando y que mi mente se negaba a aceptar. El áspero quiebre en mi voz mientras decía esa sola palabra me hizo saltar y llevar la mano a mi boca, como si pudiera atrapar la palabra en su camino fuera de mi.

Me aclare la garganta y el _alivio_ de respirar me sorprendió de nuevo. "Estoy… estoy respirando…" Mientras inhalaba nuevamente registre otra sensación en mi pecho que no reconocí. Uno enorme y tembloroso sonido que me hacía sentir sin respiración de nuevo. Mientras sentía mis costillas siendo golpeadas por este sonido me sacudí internamente, esta vez poniéndole un nombre sin tanto esfuerzo a la nueva sensación.

" Yo… oh por Dios, Bella mi… mi _corazón_ esta latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho. Se siente como si fuera a explotar." Sentía una genuina alarma. Mientras le hablaba mi ritmo cardiaco aumento hasta poder sentirlo bombeando en todo mi pecho hasta la parte posterior de mi garganta. La sensación me dio la urgencia de envolver mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho para sostener los nuevos movimientos encontrados en mí, asustado de lo que significaban, pero al mismo tiempo incluso más asustado de que se detuvieran.

"Te duele? Me refiero… te duele el pecho, o es solo…" Se miraba tan preocupada por mí que mi propio pánico instintivamente se calmo, mi preocupación por ella eclipsando cualquier otras sensaciones como siempre, mi urgencia por calmar su mente tomándome completamente por algunos segundos.

"No… no es doloroso." Esperaba que se viera más tranquila, me di cuenta que mis ojos no miraban tan claro a como estaba acostumbrado y que necesitaba concentrarme más para poder _verla_. Solo con verla me calmaba de una forma que nada más podía hacerlo. Regrese a mi auto-examinación y puse mi mano en mi pecho, confirmando lo que ya sabía. "Bella, por Dios, está realmente latiendo…"

Se estiro para tocar mi pecho, pero mientras su mano me tocaba no pude hacer más que alejarme, sorprendido. Su mano no se sentía más de un calor ardiente, o frágil como el delicado pájaro revoloteando contra mí que usualmente me hacia controlarme para no dañar.

La escuche hablar, pero no registre sus palabras ya que estaba abrumado por la urgencia de tocar su mano.

Me estire para tocarla, palpando su dedos, sintiendo su delicada estructura osea en nuevo sentido. En vez de sentirla como frágil cristal bajo mi, sus dedos se sentían firmes y fuertes. Luego de considerarlo un momento me atreví a unir mi mano con la de ella, siempre estando alerta de una repentina corriente de fuerza que pudiera aplastar su delicada mano, que ahora se sentía pequeña y femenina bajo la mía.

La fuerza que podía sentir en sus dedos me tranquilizaba y junte nuestras manos palma a palma. Mi corazón se acelero en mi pecho, acompañado de un nuevo sentimiento de bombeos apresurados, que era en esta ocasión por nuestro toque, no por miedo. Nuestras manos se sentían naturales estando juntas, cálidas e iguales.

Me comencé a sentir sin aire, pero mientras más respiraba peor se ponía. Observe nuestras manos unidas, ah el gozo de poder tocarla así. Pero como esta esto sucediendo? Estoy a punto de aplastarla en un momento de descuido?

_Ah pero el puro placer de su mano en la mía_.

Nuestro toque encajaba con el del otro, mi mano entibiando la suya mientras la de ella lo hacía con la mía. Sentí mi respiración tranquilizarse mientras observaba nuestro vinculo. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá si tocase su cadera con mi mano. Esperen!_ De donde vino eso?_

Afortunadamente ella escogió ese momento para distraerme "Edward…. Que paso? Cómo? Quiero decir… tu estas…?"

Atrape su mirada, pero luego mire rápidamente mire a otra parte, avergonzado por el mal pensamiento.

Ella aun esperaba a que yo hablara. Que digo? "Bella…" Oh Bella, siempre regresa a Bella. Mi voz aun estaba mal en mi cabeza, había perdido la musical trampa, la cadencia vampírica diseñada para atraer a mi presa. Sonaba casi como si… "Bella" Si, sonaba humana.

Yo sonaba humano? Mi corazón esta latiendo? _Necesito_ respirar? Podría ser… yo podría ser… Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo, acaso me atrevía a tener la esperanza, a creer?

"Yo… yo creo que soy humano de nuevo" Solo expresar mi pensamiento hacia mi corazón tambalear; un millón de emociones corrían en mi de un solo, shock, sorpresa, pánico, gozo, miedo… gozo… miedo.

Bella me contemplaba, sin duda tan consternada como yo por los eventos. Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras la observaba y por un momento me permití perderme en sus bellos ojos chocolate, piscinas tan profundas que pensé que podía sumergirme en ellos. Me sentí temblar un poco bajo su penetrante mirada.

Ella todavía no decía nada. _Que está pensando? Tiene miedo? … tengo yo miedo?_

"Bella?" _Por favor respóndeme_.

"Co… como?" tartamudeo, buscando en mi respuestas que simplemente no tenia.

"No tengo… absolutamente la _menor_ idea" Podría ser cierto? Podría ser humano de nuevo?

Estire mi mano y la observe. La primera cosa que me sorprendió fue la falta de claridad en mi visión; podía _ver_ mi mano, pero no los detalles a los que estaba acostumbrado. Era solo una mano. No podía ver debajo de mi piel la sangre, la cual sabia debía estar ahí si el bombeo en mi pecho era más que una bizarra alucinación creada por mi mente. Podía decir poco mas aparte que era solo una mano.

Flexione mis dedos, tratando de aprender más. Los músculos se estiraron a regañadientes en una forma completamente desconocida. Mientras miraba mi mano me senté lentamente en la cama, mi espalda tronando y los músculos quejándose mientras me moví después de varias horas de descanso. Puse mi atención en mi brazo, doblando mi codo y estirando mi hombro. Cada movimiento era un esfuerzo, mientras los músculos se estiraban y flexionaban bajo mi piel.

_Es normal? Es doloroso? Realmente no estoy seguro…_

"Edward, estas bien? Quiero decir… crees que algo está… mal? No se… bueno obviamente algo _está_ mal… pero…" Podía escuchar a Bella hablando, pero estaba perdido mientras examinaba mis nuevos músculos. Estire y flexione mi otro brazo. Era extrañamente placentero.

Mejor que los irreflexivos movimientos de un vampiro, me movía fluidamente, como una máquina bien aceitada. Cada movimiento era deliberado y considerado, encajando con los músculos bajo mi piel. Una vez que termine de examinar la parte superior de mi cuerpo me pregunte como se sentirían mis piernas, como se sentiría pararse, caminar, mientras la fresca y nueva creatura sanguínea que ahora parecía ser?

Me voltee y lleve mis piernas a la orilla de la cama. Mientras lo hacía sentí a Bella levantarse de la cama y correr alrededor de esta para estar a mi lado. Estaba preocupada por mi? Tonta Bella

Pero entonces, de repente estaba preocupado también. Como podía hacer que todos estos músculos se movieras juntos para soportar mi peso? El poder moverme sin el esfuerzo al que estaba acostumbrado ya no era posible, pero me sentía tan confiado en el que no estaba seguro si iba a poder pararme. Me di cuenta que la torpeza de Bella no era tan graciosa como parecía ser. El hecho de que cualquier persona pudiera caminar sin caerse, ahora me parecía maravilloso.

_Bueno, aquí voy._

Empuje mis manos contra la cama e intente pararme.

_Oh diablos, me voy a caer en mi cara!_

Bella me atrapo, y sin pensarlo la agarre, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor sosteniéndome en ella por mi vida. En el fondo de mi mente una voz me gritaba que no la hiriera, pero por un segundo me distraje por completo en la sensación de lucha por no caerme.

Regrese a mis sentidos, y jadee cuando sentí sostener a Bella fuertemente en mis brazos. Debo estar lastimándola! Estaba lleno de alarma por un segundo, antes de mirar cuidadosamente en sus ojos y ver nada más que su total amor y cuidado por mí.

_Se ve preocupada. Está enojada por lo que me está pasando?_

El calor de su cuerpo estaba presionado en toda la longitud del mío, me distrajo por un momento, y sentí un pequeño escalofrió atravesarme causado por la sensación de ella.

Qué demonios está pasando? Mientras más trataba en pensar que me había pasado mas confundido quedaba, mi mente se convirtió en un remolido de pensamientos y emociones y comencé a sentirme enfermo.

_Creo que me voy a enfermar!_

"Edward… Edward… creo que necesitamos llamar a Carlisle." Dijo. Si, Carlisle. Carlisle sabrá que hacer.

"Si… si, tienes razón. Yo… nosotros… oh Dios Bella… se me hace tan difícil pensar ahora mismo. Mi cabeza esta… está hecha un lio. No puedo pensar correctamente." _Eso es decir poco_.

"Está bien. Yo lo llamo" No quería dejarla ir, el puro placer que sentía con sostenerla contra mi estaba empujando cualquier otro pensamiento al fondo de mi mente. "Quizás deberías sentarte de nuevo en la cama, de acuerdo? No estoy segura si es una buena idea que estés parado en este momento"

La deje ir y me senté lentamente en la cama, tan pronto como estuvo fuera de mis brazos mi mente comenzó a trabajar en que me estaba pasando y me perdí en mis pensamientos. Me era difícil pensar, como si estuviera atrapado en una pequeña caja, y cada vez que me volteaba me encontraba con otra pared. Busque la pista de mis pensamientos y me sentí descender en la confusión.

"Tu espera aquí, enseguida regreso, está bien?" Ella me miraba como si fuera un animal al que no trataba de alarmar. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, escuche, pero lo único que pude oír fueron sus primeras dos o tres pisadas antes de que hubiera silencio. Forcé mis oídos en frustración; normalmente hubiera podido escuchar fácilmente su conversación, pero no podía escuchar absolutamente nada escaleras abajo.

Se me olvido el intentar pararme por un momento mientras trataba desesperadamente de darle sentido a lo que me estaba pasando. Podría ser realmente humano de nuevo?

Puse mis manos juntas y sentí mi piel, era suave y cálida. Pellizqué el dorso de mi mano y sentí cuan suave se sentía entre mi dedo y el pulgar. Mi piel se puso blanca cuando la pellizque, el color regresando mientras la dejaba ir, mostrando mi sangre fluir bajo la superficie. Note el cambio en mi tono de piel, un cálido pero aún suave color para combinar con mis indudables cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

Son mis ojos verdes de nuevo? Mire a través del cuarto en el espejo de Bella, el chico asustado que observe me veía de vuelta con unos profundos ojos esmeralda. Examine su cara por un momento; a la distancia mi mirada parecía nuevamente nublada. A pesar de la falta de claridad podía ver los cambios físicos en mis facciones; la suave línea de mi mandíbula, mejillas ligeramente redondeadas; mi frente y nariz menos definida. Notara Bella que tan diferente me veo?... le importara?

En el espejo veía como mis pensamientos pasaban rápidamente. Observe una mirada de preocupación atravesar mi rostro.

_Donde está el Edward arrogante que normalmente me confrontaba en el espejo cada día? Me miraba nervioso. Ja!_

El ENTENDIMIENTO tomó mi mente por un momento otra vez. En el espejo el chico de ojos verdes temblaba ligeramente, sin duda alguna sorprendido por tener un fuerte pensamiento tomando todo sus ser una vez más.

Escuche un auto estacionarse fuera de la casa, no me moví de la cama para revisar, pero esperaba que fuera Carlisle. Un instante después que escuche la puerta abrirse Carlisle estaba frente a mí, jadeo y vi una mirada de total preocupación atravesar su rostro.

Me pare para saludarlo; me di cuenta que era mucho más fácil ahora que no estaba tan enfocado en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Edward?" Carlisle comenzó a acercarse a mí, y el momentáneo alivio que sentí en cuanto lo vi desapareció en cuanto una ola de miedo me atravesó. Comencé a temblar ante su mirada y sentí mi corazón acelerarse hasta que estaba chocando en mi pecho, la sangre bombeando en mis oídos mientras la adrenalina golpeaba mi sistema.

"Si…" Maneje decir, el terror tomando el resto de palabras de mis labios. Mi cuerpo había reconocido el depredador en el cuarto y yo estaba reaccionando como debía. Si necesitaba otra confirmación de que era humano otra vez; esto era.

En el fondo de mi cabeza estaba tratando de asegurarme de que no había nada que temer.

_Es Carlisle! Carlisle! Se sentirá tan mal si se da cuenta lo asustado que estoy de él. Tengo que intentar y hacer esto… Bella!_

La mire a ella, e inmediatamente me calme. Ella estaba totalmente relajada alrededor de Carlisle, inconsciente del riesgo que significaba para nosotros.

_Sabía que había algo mal en ella, como podía estar tan calmado en nuestra presencia_… _Su presencia._ Su_ presencia… oh por Dios._

Ella me vio observarla, y en algún tipo de nivel debió de entenderme mientras caminaba hacia mí decididamente y tomaba mi mano. Gane fuerza de ella mientras miraba sus ojos, determinado a mostrar más valentía ahora que estaba a mi lado.

"Edward, puedes decirme la última cosa que paso antes de despertarte está mañana?" Dijo Carlisle en una extraña musical voz, una voz que claramente pertenecía a un depredador.

Involuntariamente apreté la mano de Bella con fuerza, podía sentir un brillo de sudor salir de mi cuerpo y comencé a temblar. Ola tras ola de miedo chocaba con mis sentidos, la adrenalina golpeando mi sistema, gritándome que corriera.

_Pero ni siquiera puedo correr no es así? Yo sé eso. Si tuviera que correr de Carlisle me atraparía incluso antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de dar mi primer paso. Edward, detente, este es Carlisle!_

Podía sentir el pánico invadiéndome y comencé a temblar incluso más fuerte, mi cuerpo urgiéndome a mantenerme en constante alerta, listo para pelear o volar. Esto era algo que reconocía de mis días de caza, la urgencia de volar o pelear, el miedo, el pánico. Oh el pánico. El sabor amargo de la adrenalina en mi boca crecía incluso más.

Pero entonces, oh, cielos. Bella alcanzo mi espalda y empezó a frotar mi hombro en un esfuerzo por calmarme. La deliciosa fricción de su mano contra mi cuerpo me distrajo lo suficiente para liberarme de las emociones en las que me ahogaba.

En ese momento vi a Carlisle registrar mi confusión interna. Observe hasta que el entendimiento lo golpeo, y la tristeza en sus ojos me dieron la determinación de aunque sea hablarle aquí, ahora.

"Edward?" Había dejado de caminar hacia mí, sin duda para tratar de calmar mis miedos. Lo mire y trate lo más que pude de desplazar las reacciones de mi cuerpo. Trate de concentrarme en mi total respeto y confianza hacia el hombre frente a mí, quien había sido el único padre que recordaba por casi un siglo.

"Uh… si. Lo… lo siento Carlisle…" _Enserio Edward, eres realmente así de inarticulado como humano? Tal vez haz juzgado mal a toda la raza humana, parece ser una batalla física controlar cualquier cosa en este cuerpo gobernado por las hormonas y la química que ahora pareces poseer._

Luche por reponerme un momento; tome otro gran respiro y me deleite en el _placer_ de este antes de continuar.

"La última cosa que recuerdo… fue tararear su nana a Bella y verla quedarse dormida… pero yo… yo definitivamente no recuerdo haberme quedado dormido. Pero no hay nada después de eso hasta que… Dios… hasta que desperté esta mañana" Luche con mi memoria por un momento, obligándome a recordar el instante en el que me quede dormido, pero mientras más intentara más confuso me parecía. De repente me sentí completamente abrumado por la frustración; sentí mi conciencia escaparse alrededor de mi reducida mente, buscando por respuestas más rápido de lo que mi lentas conexiones neuronales podían hacerlo.

"Yo… yo estoy teniendo problemas ordenando mis pensamientos Carlisle. Mi mente no… no se siente bien. Es difícil concentrarme" Tome otro profundo respiro y suspire, encontrando la acción levemente relajante. Removí mi mano del puente de mi nariz, realizando que la había movido ahí inconscientemente, como usualmente hacia cuando estaba bajo presión.

"Bueno…" Carlisle estaba hablando lentamente, claramente tratando de prevenirme de estar más alarmado de lo que ya estaba, "Tiene sentido… la mente humana no es capaz de procesar tanta información como lo hacías antes. La transformación de mente vampírica a una humana, probablemente debe sentirse extremadamente… claustrofóbico… Imagino que _debe_ ser muy difícil acostumbrarse a pensar dentro de esos fines de nuevo."

Considere lo que decía, tenía sentido, y comencé a estar de acuerdo con él.

"_Fascinante, me pregunto si esto es un cambio permanente para Edward. Pensaría que encuentra la transformación bastante difícil, pero con Bella…"_

Aaaaah! Agonía! Penetrando mi mente. Sus pensamientos. ALTOS! MUY ALTOS! Por un momento todo se borro de mi mente menos el dolor insoportable de los pensamientos de Carlisle tronando a través de mi mente como si fuera el jinete del apocalipsis cabalgando en las llamas del infierno!

"Edward!" Bella estaba en pánico a mi lado; su reacción hizo que los pensamientos de Carlisle se detuvieras y mi mente me perteneciera otra vez. Podía sentirla sosteniéndome y tratar de moverme, pero mantuve mi postura, ella trataba de empujarme _cerca_ de Carlisle, algo que mi cuerpo no permitiría.

Me di cuenta que debía decirle a Carlisle lo que había pasado antes de que empezara de nuevo. "Estoy bien. Yo… ahh… esperen. Carlisle, por el amor de Dios deja de pensar, _por favor_.

Sentí a Bella tensarse a mi lado mientras hablaba, los ojos de Carlisle registraron primero sorpresa, que rápidamente se transformo en curiosidad.

"Edward, aun puedes oír mis pensamientos?" preguntó. Podía escuchar su lucha interna para no expresar sus pensamientos, para no causarme más dolor.

"No… no lo sé. Algo así. Todavía puedo captar pequeñas partes pero duele como un infierno cuando lo hago. Creo que mi mente no está equipada para manejar esto." El zumbido en mis oídos me lo confirmaba, y presione mi mano con mi frente en un esfuerzo de reprimir las vibraciones que aparentemente querían golpearme en el suelo.

"Si es humano, por qué puede oír tus pensamientos todavía?" La voz de Bella estaba tan llena de preocupación, que había dirigido mis ojos a ella sin siquiera pensarlo. Sus facciones estaban retorcidas en preocupación, y luche con la urgencia de alisar la línea de preocupación en medio de sus ojos con mi dedo. Ahora no era el momento.

Mientras había estado pensado en acariciar la cara de Bella, Carlisle había sugerido que mi habilidad para leer mentes había existido antes de que fuera vampiro, algo de lo que estaba seguro no era el caso.

"Estoy bastante seguro que no recuerdo haber oído nunca los pensamientos de las personas cuando era humano" _Eso_ lo recordaría. La agonía de los pensamientos de Carlisle invadiendo mi ahora pequeña mente humana era algo que hubiera sobrevivido incluso a las flamas de la transformación.

"Tal vez no, pero creería que ya sabes que sintonizar, simplemente porque lo has estado haciendo por instinto durante años. La habilidad estaba ahí, incluso siendo humano, es solo que no sabías como usarlas antes. Ahora, usar la habilidad es una segunda naturaleza, así que incluso humano, restos de la habilidad quedan… o por lo menos eso es lo mejor que puedo teorizar con lo que se" _O tal vez no eres tan humano como alguna vez lo fuiste Edward._

Agonía! Oh ouch. De acuerdo, eso no fue tan malo como la vez anterior, tal vez me puedo acostumbrar a esto. "Está bien… me tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme cuando era vampiro… me tomara tiempo…" Por un momento considere el pensamiento que acababa de pasar por la mente de Carlisle, "Carlisle, crees que esto sea permanente?"

"No lo sé…" me miró tristemente. Podía entender la pena en sus ojos como para el mismo, percibiendo que tal vez ahora estaba tan perdido para él como si de hecho estuviera muerto, en vez de haber renacido. "A menos que podamos descubrir que provocó el cambio, no tendremos manera de saber si durara o no. Es difícil imaginarse que la transformación de vampiro a humano sería tan simple y repentina que tu solo caerías dormido y despertarías así…" Escuche su analítica mente trabajando mientras trataba de distanciarse a si mismo del problema frente a él.

"La transformación de humano a vampiro es tan violenta… es difícil entender que podría haber pasado para revertir el proceso, dejando a un lado la rapidez y…"

"Sin dolor" Concluí. Si, las agonías de la transformación aun estaban grabadas a fuego en mi memoria incluso ahora, en mi nueva mente humana. Pero esta segunda transformación que parecía haber pasado me había sucedido en un hermoso sueño, envuelto en el refugio de mi verdadero amor.

"Si, exacto" Carlisle posó sus ojos en mi, y sentí mi cuerpo sacudirse bajo estos. Una nueva ronda de adrenalina fue vertida en mi sistema. Me sentí abrumado por el terror de su mirada de predador, que sabia podía atravesar la habitación y romper mi ahora frágil carne a la mitad antes incluso hubiera registrado sus intenciones.

"Edward… creo que me gustaría tomarte una muestra de sangre, si eso te parece bien"

_Oh por Dios me quiere tocar. No creo que pueda dejarlo acercarse más de lo que ya está sin gritar._

_Oh vamos, se hombre Edward, este es Carlisle, si te molestas también Bella lo hará. No hay nada de que estar asustado._

Pero mi nuevo cuerpo sabía mejor, era más sabio que la lógica o el sentido que me estaba hablando internamente. Me gritaba que corriera.

"Pienso que sería mejor si pasaras el resto del día con Bella… mientras yo voy a examinar la muestra." Carlisle se miraba triste pero comprensivo. Me dolía tanto saber lo mucho que lo estaba lastimando, pero mi mente lógica aún no podía negar mis nuevos y poderosos instintos de auto preservación.

Me hice enfocarme en la última parte de esta oración, Bella. Podría pasar el día con Bella. Mi hermoso ángel, Bella. Ella me amara y protegerá durante esto.

Protegerme a mí? _Mierda, me alegra no haber pensado eso con Emmett en la habitación, estoy seguro que lo habría sabido_…. De alguna forma.

Miré a Carlisle prepararse para tomar mi muestra de sangre, observe mientras desempacaba el equipo que necesitaría, y de repente me di cuenta de lo lento que se movía. Ninguno de nosotros se molestaba ya en ocultar lo que éramos frente a Bella…

_Se está moviendo lento para no asustarme a MÍ! Oh santo cielo!_

Desafortunadamente no estaba funcionando. El terror se había acomodado en mí y controlaba cada una de mis acciones. Apreté la mano de Bella como si mi vida dependiera de eso. En vez de calmare, el hecho de que estuviera tan calmada en su presencia solo me hacía sentir más alarmado; por su bienestar como por el mío. Vi que Carlisle estaba casi listo, y trate de prepararme para lo que seguiría.

"Edward, puedes hacer esto? Realmente pienso que es importante que tomé la muestra."

Tense cada musculo de mi cuerpo en determinación, mentalmente todo dentro de mi me decía que corriera, pero estaba determinado a no mostrarlo frente a Bella. "Hazlo rápido. No me importa si duele… solo hazlo rápido y… y vete por favor."

Cerré mis ojos firmemente, y trate de ignorar la sensación de encogerme ante el toque frío de Carlisle tocándome, mientras tomaba la muestra de sangre. Me tomó cada onza de fuerza que tenía no correr gritando fuera de la habitación, y podía sentirme temblar por el esfuerzo.

Finalmente terminó, y lo escuche llamar a Bella. En el momento en que sentí su suave, cálidas manos ocupar su lugar, sentí el peso levantarse de mi pecho significativamente, y abrí mis ojos para reunirme con los de ella.

_Gracias Dios._

"Edward…" Dijo Carlisle. Podía escuchar en su voz algo venir que no me gustaría. "Está bien si hablo con Bella por un momento, afuera en el pasillo?"

No! No está bien! Aléjate de ella! Le grité internamente, pero mi lógica mente gano el control en mi cuerpo y pude asentir. Apreté su mano, reacio a dejarla ir, pero le permití alejarse sin argumentar.

De nuevo me esforcé en escuchar que sucedía, pero luego de unas suaves pisadas no escuches nada afuera en el corredor.

Me quede quieto por unos momentos, mi corazón acelerándose en pánico ante el pensamiento de Bella, sola y desprotegida con Carlisle. Sabía que él nunca la lastimaría, ella probablemente estaba más segura con el de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo conmigo. Después de todo su control estaba mucho más practicado que el mío, y su sangre no lo llamaba como lo había hecho para mí. Pero aún así…

Los accidentes pasan. Un momento de descuido de su parte y ella se podría quebrar como cristal, arrebatada de mí para siempre.

_Pero este es Carlisle… tu confías en el más que cualquier otra persona. El no la lastimara._

Me senté en la cama con mi cabeza en mis manos, mi guerra interna continuando. Mis instintos eran aún fuertes, llenando mi cuerpo con ráfagas frescas de adrenalina cada par de minutos, cada vez mi corazón se aceleraba de nuevo mientras mi cuerpo se preparaba a luchar o volar. Era exhaustivo.

Lógicamente mi mente trabajaba duro para convencer a mi cuerpo que no tenía nada que temer. Este era Carlisle.

Gemí; me era imposible pretender que no había visto el dolor en su cara mientras le pedía que se fuera. Se debe de sentir horrible.

Yo me siento horrible.

Me quede en esa posición al borde de la cama por varios minutos, esperando que Bella regresara. Mientras mi ritmo cardiaco se normalizaba, con Carlisle fuera de vista, me sentía más y más inquieto por la manera en que lo había tratado. Mis acciones habían sido imperdonables, mi total rechazo por el hombre al que había llegado a respetar y amar como mi padre era todo menos despreciable.

Cuando Bella regresó no me atreví a verla, abrumado por la culpa de cómo me acababa de comportar.

"Soy horrible" Murmuré.

"Qué? No, no lo eres. De que estas habla-"

Bella trataba de hacerme sentir mejor, por supuesto. Ella me perdonaría cualquier cosa, pero no se lo permitiría.

"Bella… por favor… tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando. No puedo creer que me comporte tan horriblemente."

"Edward, Carlisle entiende… no es algo que tu realmente puedas controlar." Podía escuchar la bondad en su voz; me hizo sentir peor ya que sabía que no la merecía.

"Tu nunca eres así a su alrededor…" Su alrededor? Tan fácil me había excluido de mi familia de casi un siglo. De repente me sentí muy solo.

"Bueno, creo que ya habíamos establecido que soy un fenómeno entre los humanos"

"Yo sé… YO SÉ que Carlisle nunca haría algo… yo lo sé. Pero aun así no pude… estaba tan… tan aterrorizado Bella… no… no recuerdo haberme sentido nunca así. Nunca." Me sentía avergonzado confesándole esto a ella, de todas las personas. Como cambiaria su aprecio hacía mí ahora que ya no era su audaz protector? Aun no me atrevía a verla, incapaz de ver cualquier rechazo hacia mí en su cara.

"Bueno…" La escuche moverse, y sentí la cama hundirse detrás de mí. Envolvió sus brazos al redor de mi pecho y pego el suyo a mi espalda. Estaba instantáneamente en el cielo cuando sentí su respiración en mi nuca, mientras ella continuaba hablando. "Para estar tan terriblemente asustado, diría que lo manejaste muy bien."

Soplé mi aire entre mis labios en un irreconocible sonido. Estar en sus brazos así se sentía como el cielo en la tierra, todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron y me relaje en ella, sosteniendo sus manos a mí alrededor y recostándome contra su hombro. "Esto se siente bien,"

No habló mientras me relajaba más contra ella. El puro placer de su cálido abrazo, apreciando su natural fragancia sin ninguna quemazón, era como una droga; tranquilizándome a pesar de mis mejores instintos. Comencé a preguntarme si esto era realmente cierto.

_Podría ser realmente humano? Realmente, totalmente humano? Si así era, será para siempre? O estoy destinado a tener el cielo solo para ser arrebatado de mi otra vez, e incluso sufrir la transformación de nuevo?_

Mi mente vagaba, no por primera vez, en el destino. Me había imaginado el tortuoso destino de mi existencia muchas veces, a veces como un ángel, a veces una arpía, cual era cierta? Solo el tiempo diría si había recibido el mejor regalo de mi existencia- mi vida, o si otro cruel golpe me arrancaba las alas. Tuve tiempo de mandar una silenciosa plegaria al Dios que no podía hacer más que creer en estos momentos, antes de que Bella me perturbara de mi ensimismamiento.

"Carlisle cree que sería una buena idea que nos consiguiéramos un hotel para la noche."

Todas las posibles connotaciones de esa simple oración volaron por mi mente, al parecer, a la velocidad de un rayo, dejándome sorprendido. No ante el comentario de Bella, mientras su inocente expresión me dejaba sin duda del significado, pero con mi sucia mente. No había duda alguna en que me había convertido en un adolescente en todos los sentidos, y mi creativa imaginación me dejo sin palabras por un momento.

Bella so sonrojo de un maravilloso tono rosa, y lo disfrute inmensamente. "Yo ahhh… me refería, a que tuvieras donde quedarte. No estoy segura que pueda ocultarte aquí cuando Charlie llegué a casa, y Carlisle no cree que tú te sientas cómodo yendo a tu casa…."

Sonreí para asegurarle que había entendido perfectamente, y ella me deslumbro con una cálida sonrisa de vuelta. Escondí mi propia vergüenza en mis pensamientos, agradecido con que fuera yo el que podía leer mentes.

"Le diré a Charlie que pasaré la noche con Alice. De esa forma puedo acompañarte… todavía… todavía no sé qué haremos para mañana en la noche, pero creo que podemos intentar averiguarlo en el hotel…" Ella aún estaba sonrojada, y presione mi mejilla en la suya, disfrutando el calor, incluso contra mi nueva piel humana.

Nos sentamos juntos, sin hablar por un rato, mientras Bella me dejaba con mis propios pensamientos. No deje ir sus manos. No podía, eran un constante recordatorio de lo que me había convertido, y no podía soportar dejarlas ir ni por un instante. Las posibilidades que ahora parecían haberse abierto ante mi parecían interminables, y me deleitaba en sueños de una vida, un trabajo y Bella.

No me había permitido pensar nunca más que vivir el presente con Bella; esperando el momento en que mi amor creciera lo suficiente para ser capaz de dejarla. Habíamos tenido el más maravilloso verano de mi vida, el más maravilloso verano que cualquier otra persona pudiera tener, y temía en que se estaba acercando el punto en que tendría que irse.

Era finales de Agosto y regresábamos a la escuela en dos semanas, así que cada día se había vuelto invaluable para mí. Para ser atesorado, recordado para siempre, salvado para un tiempo en el que tuviera que irme para permitirle escoger su vida como si yo nunca la hubiera perturbado.

_Pero que de ahora? Si soy realmente humano, ese ya no es el caso. Puedo darle a Bella todo lo que quiera, todo lo que se merece. Una verdadera vida, esposo… hijos? No tengo necesidad de dejarla. Puedo quedarme y amarla para siempre… si ella me lo permite._

_Qué tal si Bella ya no me quiere?_

Mientras el pensamiento cruzaba mi mente sentí mi corazón apretarse , como si se fuera de mi pecho.

_Qué tal si la atracción de Bella hacia mi esta inextricablemente unida al vampiro? Tal vez el suave humano en sus brazos no es suficiente para amarla-_

_Que fue eso?_

Bella se disolvió en risas a mis espaldas, y empezó a deshacerse de nuestro abrazo. "Parece que es tiempo de alimentar al Edward humano"

"Qué?"

"Tu estomago esta retumbando. No te estás muriendo del hambre? Yo sí que lo estoy, son casi las once de la mañana, si no tenemos algo de desayuno ahora, no valdrá la molestia"

"No lo sé…" Mi estomago se sentía incomodo, casi doloroso, pero no tanto, definitivamente vacío. "Qué comes para el desayuno?" La idea era extraña para mí; la comida humana me había repugnado por tanto tiempo, que la idea de comerla ahora no era atractiva.

"Por qué no vienes conmigo y vemos que arreglamos?" Bella tomó mi mano y me ayudo a levantarme de la cama. Mientras hacíamos nuestro camino escaleras abajo hacia la cocina, mi estomago retumbo de nuevo.

Adelanto del Próximo Capítulo:

Edward se inclino y presiono suavemente nuestros labios en nuestro usual beso corto. Se alejo rápidamente, pero solo por poca distancia.

"Bella…" Sus labios estaban solo a centímetros de los míos, y mientras hablaba su cálido aliento se extendió por mi cara.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras él se inclinaba de nuevo para besarme, esta vez moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado para que nuestras narices no estorbaran. Abrió un poco su boca contra la mía, y sentí su lengua tocar tentativamente mis labios. Abrí mi boca para permitirle el acceso y jadeé cuando su lengua encontró la mía, acariciándola dulcemente, casi tímido.

Deslice la mano que tenía en su mejilla alrededor de su cabeza, entre su pelo, jalando su cara más cerca. Mientras lo hice el copio mi acción, metiendo su mano en mi cabello y uniéndonos más firmemente.

Gimió mientras nuestras lenguas comenzaron a moverse más urgentemente contra la otra. Ninguno de los dos queriendo separase; jadeamos por aire sin movernos de la boca del otro…

* * *

WAJAJAJA(risa malvada)… las dejo con las ganas de leer más… lo siento… es q así siguen leyendo!


	3. Siendo Humano

Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y de la Saga Crepúsculo. La historia PERTENECE A RiaMaria, yo la TRDUZCO con SU PERMISO.

PERDON! Perdón por tardar tanto, pero entre estar enferma, última semana de estudios, tormentas que ha habido y asuntos familiares apenas si podía dedicarme a traducir. Pero ya no las aburro más, aquí está el otro cap. Es muy interesante, y si las ofende este tipo de cosas no lean xfa.

* * *

Bella POV

La expresión en la cara de Edward mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina solo se podía describir como cómica. Se sentó muy derecho, con sus rodillas juntas y sus dedos unidos frente a él. Me miraba expectante, como un pequeño niño esperando por su cena.

"Así que, qué crees que te gustaría comer Edward?" No podía evitar sonreír mientras fruncía sus labios en concentración.

"No comes usualmente cereal?"

"Si, te gustaría lo mismo?"

"Eso creo, si, comeré lo que sea que tu comas" Me miraba detenidamente mientras caminaba por la cocina reuniendo los ingredientes para nuestro desayuno; sospechaba que estaba preocupado por su primera experiencia de comida humana en noventa años.

Para no confundirlo tanto prepare su cereal al mismo tiempo que el mío, agregue la leche y le pase una cuchara. Se sentó viéndolo mientras yo comenzaba a comer.

"A que sabe?" Aun seguía viendo el tazón de comida frente a él; no había hecho esfuerzo en agarrar la cuchara.

"No lo sé; a cereal. Es difícil de explicar a alguien que no sepa el sabor de nada… _"Vamos Edward, solo toma un bocado, estarás bien._

Cogió un poco de cheerios (supongo que los conocen, son una marca de cereales) con su cuchara y los observo sospechosamente. "Esto se ve un poco… esponjoso"

_Si cariño, tienen leche_. "Así es como se supone que se tienen que ver Edward, pruébalos, honestamente, saben bien"

Atrajo la cuchara hacía su boca y mastico el cereal precavidamente por un momento. Luego estallo en una gran sonrisa. "Eso fue… delicioso!" Comenzó a comer más rápido, agarrando grandes cucharadas y tragándoselas.

_Gracias a Dios por eso, no estaba segura como íbamos a cazar un oso pardo entre los dos._

Tan pronto como termino su cereal, Edward se paro y camino al refrigerador. "Qué más hay acá?"

"mmm… no lo sé… necesito hacer las compras… tocino?"

"Tocino suena bien" estiro el brazo y saco el paquete.

"No, no espera, tengo que cocinarlo!" Le arrebate el pedazo de tocino crudo que estaba a punto de comer y fui a buscar un sartén. Mientras tanto, Edward continúo su investigación en el refrigerador.

"Esto es un huevo?"

"Si cariño" _Esta podría_ ser una _larga mañana_.

"Puedo comerlo?"

"Dámelo acá…" Edward se me acerco y se quedo a mi lado mientras cocinaba su tocino y huevos, claramente fascinado. Yo sabía que el realmente nunca había puesto atención cuando cocinaba, de hecho se miraba un poco asqueado durante todo el proceso.

Mientras yo trabajaba, con el distraído a mi lado, tomé la oportunidad para examinarlo en la brillante luz de la cocina. Escaleras arriba había estado tan asombrada por sus verdes ojos, que no había absorbido los otros cambios de su apariencia desde que había… cambiado.

Su barbilla y mejilla parecían más suaves y menos definidas, su complexión era más cálida… su color de piel era más obscura que la mía!

_Sabía que yo era parte albina…_

En total decidí que se veía más joven, la redondez en sus mejillas lo hacían ver más decididamente lindo. Nunca había pensado en la palabra lindo para describir antes a Edward! Sin embargo el aún era hermoso, tal vez más que antes, la vulnerabilidad de su humanidad solo lo hacía más atractivo.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse en mi pecho mientras lo miraba, incluso más que lo usual. Por qué es eso? Mientras me encontraba con su mirada y me sonreía me di cuenta de la verdad.

Este Edward no es la creatura irreal de la que me enamore; él es de carne y hueso como yo. Tal vez eso significa que seré suficiente para retener a este Edward, tal vez un hombre como así este realmente destinado para mí. Tal vez llegue a retenerlo.

Apague la estufa, y estaba a punto de servir su segundo desayuno de la mañana a Edward, cuando se acerco y tomó mi mano en la suya.

"En que piensas?" El sonreía, pero podía ver preocupación en sus ojos.

"Estoy pensando en lo diferente que te ves, realmente no lo había notado arriba" Extendí la mano que él no estaba sosteniendo y toque su mejilla. "Te ves más joven"

"Todavía me siento como yo Bella, aún soy el mismo" respondió. Su cara había decaído ante mis palabras y me di cuenta que se miraba triste.

"Edward no seas tonto. No eres el mismo" Sus ojos se alejaron de los míos y mi corazón se rompió ligeramente ante el hecho de que el no me entendiera tan fácilmente. "Eres mucho mejor"

"En cerio?" Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su cara mientras me miraba nuevamente a los ojos. De repente me encontré dejando ir todas las últimas dudas que tenía sobre nosotros, sentía como si me hubiera enamorado nuevamente de él en un solo segundo.

"Si, en cerio"

Edward se inclino y presiono suavemente nuestros labios en nuestro usual beso corto. Se alejo rápidamente, pero solo por poca distancia.

"Bella…" Sus labios estaban solo a centímetros de los míos, y mientras hablaba su cálido aliento se extendió por mi cara.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras él se inclinaba de nuevo para besarme, esta vez moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado para que nuestras narices no estorbaran. Abrió un poco su boca contra la mía, y sentí su lengua tocar tentativamente mis labios. Abrí mi boca para permitirle el acceso y jadeé cuando su lengua encontró la mía, acariciándola dulcemente, casi tímido.

Deslice la mano que tenía en su mejilla alrededor de su cabeza, entre su pelo, jalando su cara más cerca. Mientras lo hice el copio mi acción, metiendo su mano en mi cabello y uniéndonos más firmemente.

Gimió mientras nuestras lenguas comenzaron a moverse más urgentemente contra la otra. Ninguno de los dos queriendo separase; jadeamos por aire sin movernos de la boca del otro. Moviéndose de pronto, envolvió su otra mano en mi cintura y acerco mi cuerpo al suyo, casi rudamente. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda ante la sensación de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, nuestros corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo contra el otro.

Su mano se movió detrás de mí, deslizándose por mi cintura hacía la parte baja de mi espalda, presionándome firmemente contra él mientras lo hacía. Nuestras caderas estaban juntas y de repente me di cuenta de su erección contra mí.

Como si se tratara de un hechizo rompiéndose, se alejó repentinamente de mí, descansando su frente en la mía.

"Lo… lo siento Bella" El aún jadeaba por aire y yo lo podía sentir temblar en mis brazos.

"Por qué? No lo sientas Edward" Moví la mano que estaba en su cabello a su alrededor y acaricié su cara.

"Eso fue rudo, yo… yo…" Me miró y sonreí a su mirada de asombro.

Me puse de puntillas y presione ligeramente mis labios contra los suyos. Esta vez no había duda y nuestras bocas se abrieron contra la del otro de inmediato. Edward gimió mientras empujaba su lengua en mi boca y nuestros brazos se apretaban alrededor del otro.

Esta vez yo me aleje, consciente de que en cualquier momento perdería el control y frotaría mis caderas contra él. _Creo que eso tan solo le daría un ataque al corazón…_

"He querido hacer eso desde hace _mucho_ tiempo" Dije; sonriendo mientras su mirada de asombro se convertía en una sonrisa.

"Bella, no tienes absolutamente la _menor_ idea"

Nos quedamos así por un momento, viendo dentro de los ojos del otro, ambos teniendo miradas tontas en nuestras caras. Mi corazón aún acelerado, y yo peleaba con la urgencia de continuar nuestro beso.

"Tu comida se está enfriando" _Y yo necesito una ducha fría_, ahora mismo.

"Ah, sí, el desayuno." Me dio un pequeño beso más en mis labios antes de sentarse en la mesa. Mis brazos se sentían vacios sin él, esperando por su regreso.

Le serví su comida a Edward, que, después de su ataque al refrigerador se convirtió en tocino, huevo, salchicha, frijoles, tomates y tostadas. El plato estaba rebosante en comida, y la expresión ansiosa de Edward me hizo sonreír mientras se lo ponía en frente.

"Voy a ir a tomar una ducha mientras comes. Necesitas algo más?" Estaba asombraba de ver que esta vez no había duda, una gran cucharada de tocino y huevo yendo a su boca antes incluso que el plato tocara la mesa.

"No… oh, espera! No tengo nada de ropa conmigo, iba a ir a casa al amanecer y cambiarme…" Hablo con su boca llena, pero al darse cuenta de su falta sonrío disculpándose. Trago antes de continuar. "No estoy seguro si quiero hacer eso ahora…" Hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento de regresar a la casa llena de vampiros.

"Podemos ir a comprar esta mañana; podríamos ir a Port Angeles o algo"

Antes que pudiera responder el timbre sonó

"Yo voy, tu quédate acá y come" Le dije mientras él me sonreía.

Abrí la puerta para no encontrar a nadie. En su lugar había una larga, negra y claramente costosa maleta en la entrada. En la parte superior había una nota con una letra que reconocí.

_**Está bien Bella, el nos llamará cuando esté listo, no lo presiones. Cuídalo por nosotros.**_

_**Alice**_

"No creo que necesitemos ir de compras" Le grite mientras arrastraba la maleta dentro de la casa. Esta cosa pesa una tonelada, que empaco Alice para Edward, ladrillos?

Asome mi cabeza en la cocina, solo para encontrar a Edward todavía comiendo, sin haberse movido de su asiento.

"Voy a ducharme, te veo en unos minutos, está bien?"

"De acuerdo" Miro hacia arriba y me sonrío cálidamente. Mientras subía las escaleras, soñaba despierta sobre nuestro beso.

**POV Edward**

Podía escuchar claramente a Bella luchar con algo en la entrada, pero no me atreví a levantarme y ayudarla. Maldije a mi hormonal cuerpo, pero no había forma en que me levantara de mi asiento con Bella aun tan cerca, no hasta que recuperara el control sobre mi súper-activa imaginación y mi cuerpo que no paraba de comportarse mal.

Bella apareció de nuevo por el umbral de la puerta viéndose indecentemente bonita, su piel aun sonrojada por nuestro beso "voy a ducharme, te veo en unos minutos, está bien?"

"De acuerdo" Date prisa mi amor.

Mmmmmm. Oh Dios, amo la comida.

El gran plato de comida que Bella me hizo, desaparecía rápidamente, y parecía que yo no tenía suficiente. Los sabores eran tan diferentes, todo tenía un sabor y textura particular. Incluso en el plato frente mi la variedad era abrumadora. Demasiado pronto todo se había ido, pero yo no estaba listo para terminar el desayuno todavía.

Fui hasta el refrigerador para investigar su contenido.

Que es esto… un cubo amarrillo… textura rara… queso. Probemos un poco. Mordí un pedazo del queso y me encontré nuevamente en el cielo. Wow! Tome otro mordisco, y lo coloqué en la encimera para continuar con mi investigación.

Oooh… esto se ve como el queso, pero con textura más grasosa… ugh, yuk.

Corrí al lavabo y escupí toda la cosa grasienta fuera de mi boca. Estaba agradecido de que nadie más estuviera cerca para haberme visto comportándome con tan poco decoro. El bloque amarillento de grasa me observaba desde la encimera donde lo había dejado, no estaba seguro que hacía en el refrigerador, seguramente a los humanos no les gustaba comer ese tipo de cosas, cierto?

Regrese al refrigerador y estuve agradecido de reconocer algunas cosas en este. Descubrí que disfrutaba enormemente el pollo cocido, y que los yogures de fruta, aunque tenían una textura rara sabían divino. No disfrute particularmente el largo vegetal verde al cual no pude ponerle nombre, pero supongo que tenía un propósito, ser nutritivo y fibroso.

Encontré unas sobras en unos contenedores plásticos y los probé. La caja que tenía escrito "cacerola" sabía muy bien, y me lo comí todo rápidamente. Emocionado por ver que otras maravillas eran guardadas en los recipientes Tupperware de Bella, probé el "chile". Sin embargo esta caja debía ser una equivocación; de hecho tuve que correr nuevamente al lavabo, esta vez para poner mi lengua bajo el grifo y aliviar el horrible ardor. No, no me gustaba el "chile".

Después de haber probado todo lo del refrigerador vi en el frízer. He visto a Bella excavar aquí regularmente, pero parecía que cocinaba todo lo que hallaba antes de comerlo. Pensé en mirar de todos modos, tal vez cocina algo que me apetezca para el almuerzo. Miré mi reloj, eran las 11:45, seguramente una vez hubiera terminado su ducha podríamos acordar que era hora de almuerzo?

Comencé a ver en el frízer. Mmmm, parecía haber un gran número de pescado aquí. Que tanto pescado puede comer un humano a la vez? La decepción me invadió cuando me di cuenta que nada en el frízer se miraba apetitoso, hasta que descubrí un familiar bote en la lejana esquina derecha.

Aaaah, Ben & Jerry's (es una marca de helado, para las que no lo conocen). Reconocí es; Bella es muy parcial con este. Fui hacia las gavetas de la cocina y cogí una cuchara.

Todavía parado, tomé una cucharada del helado, estaba muy duro. Finalmente conseguí raspar un poco y lo probé estando de pie al lado de la encimera.

Ohhhhhh. Oh! Ya veo porque a los humanos les gusta tanto el chocolate. Oh Dios esto es bueno. Gemí en placer mientras el delicioso chocolate se derretía contra mi lengua. Tomé otra cucharada y lo introduje ávidamente en mi boca, deleitándome en el placer de la bondad del chocolate mientras se derretía y corría por mi garganta.

Oh! Qué es eso?

De repente sentí mis pantalones más apretados, mire hacia abajo y me sorprendí al ver un definido bulto en mi entrepierna. Gemí de nuevo, esta vez por vergüenza. En 90 años de perfecto control vampírico, este tipo de problemas fue algo con lo que nunca tuve que lidiar, sin embargo, esta era la segunda vez en unos cuantos minutos.

De acuerdo, así que, como hago para que se vaya? Tomé otra cucharada de helado y gemí de nuevo. El espacio en mis pantalones se empeoró.

Mierda. Cierto. No más helado.

Piensa en algo más. Puse el helado en la encimera y caminé por la habitación. En que puedo pensar para distraerme? Bella… arriba, duchándose…

Ohhhhhh! No! No en Bella! No en Bella… Piensa en otra cosa! Emmett. Sí, eso está funcionando, Emmett… en bikini… Emmett en bikini… bailando… bien. Eso está mejor. Fiuww.

Fui hasta el helado y lo empuje de regreso al frízer sin siquiera mirarlo. Es eso por lo que hay un problema de obesidad en Estados Unidos? Tengo que decir, comer helado de repente hacía un gran_ infierno_ en muchos sentidos.

"Edward" Salté, sorprendido. Bella había aparecido en el umbral de la cocina mientras yo guardaba el helado. Realmente no me podía acostumbrar a ser asustado. "Que has estado haciendo?"

Miré hacia abajo rápidamente, nada ahí que me avergonzara. Gracias Dios. "A que te refieres Bella?" Ahí está, eso estuvo bien, relajado.

"Me refiero a que parece como si un oso se hubiera metido en mi cocina!" Ella me sonreía con sus manos en sus caderas, sus suaves y redondeadas caderas… Oh, de acuerdo, no hagas eso Edward, no al menos que quieras otro problema de helado indecente.

"Oh, lo siento!" Mire la habitación. La puerta del refri y congelador estaban abiertas; había comida parcialmente comida por toda la mesa y encimera. Sentí mi cara colorearse de vergüenza al darme cuenda del desastre que había hecho.

Mientras tanto, Bella examinaba los artículos de comida que había estado probando en su ausencia. "En cerio están son marcas de dientes en el queso Edward?" Ella se comenzó a carcajear y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que unírmele. La mayoría de cosas que recogía y examinaba tenían pequeñas mordidas encima, como si un Neandertal hubiera estado vagando en la cocina. Me regañe mentalmente; yo sabía comportarme mejor, incluso habiendo pasado 90 años sin probar comida humana.

"Y la mantequilla! Oh… Edward… eso debió… haber sido… asqueroso" Bella perdía la habilidad de hablar por lo fuerte que reía ahora, y sin decirme a donde iba, salió de la cocina.

En un momento estuvo de vuelta con una cámara que lucía antigua, y de inmediato empezó a tomar fotografías de la cocina, la comida masticada, y finalmente a mí.

"Lo siento" Bella farfullo, tratando de mantener una cara seria. "Esto es solo demasiado bueno. Lo que sea que pase vas a querer mostrarle esto a tu familia un día. Emmett solo morirá de risa"

Fruncí el seño ante el pensamiento de enseñarle a Emmett las consecuencias de mis actos esta mañana, pero no pude mantener mi irritación. Bella aun reía, pero había empezado a limpiar el desastre que había causado.

"Déjame ayudarte Bella" Le dije mientras me dirigía al refrigerador, con la intención de regresar todo a su lugar.

"No… no… no te preocupes, vas a tener que aprender esto algún día; esta es _mi_ cocina Edward, yo la ordenare." Ella aun reía intermitentemente mientras ordenaba, examinando cada artículo individualmente antes de tirarlo o ponerlo en el refri. "Realmente necesito ir al supermercado ahora"

"Perdón…"

"No te preocupes; valió totalmente la pena." Paró su aseo por un momento y me miró "Porque no vas a darte un baño y cambiarte mientras yo hago esto? Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer hoy…"

El deje riéndose mientras aseaba y me encamine al pasillo. Sentí mi estomago rugir incómodamente mientras caminaba, I decidí que tal vez me saltaría el almuerzo por hoy.

Alice había empacado la maleta más grande llena de mis cosas, que estaba ahora a los pies de la escalera. Me incline casualmente a levantarla.

Santa mierda! Que hay en esta cosa, pesa una tonelada!

Luche en mi camino escaleras arriba, parando varias veces para recuperar aliento. Para el momento en el que llegue al segundo pisó mis piernas debían estar negras y azules, y yo maldecía el nombre de Alice bajo mi aliento. La imagine cargando la maleta hasta la puerta frontal de Bella sosteniéndola solo en una mano, como si pesara una pluma, y mi recién encontrada debilidad me asusto. Como voy a poder proteger a Bella siendo humano? Apenas puedo cargar una maleta por las escaleras!

Abrí la maleta en el rellano, sintiendo que sería presuntuoso llevarla al cuarto de Bella. Podía entender porque estaba tan pesada; Alice había logrado meter todo mi guardarropa en esta, como también una gran bolsa de aseo y una sección de mis CDs favoritos. Cuando pensé en todo el cuidado y consideración que había en toda mi maleta, mi corazón se encogió por un momento. Ya la extrañaba.

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarla. Bien, primero lo primero, tiempo de una ducha. Me incliné y me olisquee, si olía. No dudo porque Bella me mando aquí arriba.

Agarre mi bolsa de aseo e hice mi camino hacia al baño. Oh Dios…

Tan pronto como entré en el cuarto de baño fui asaltado por el olor de Bella, magnificado cien veces por el vapor de agua sobrante de la ducha de hace unos momentos. Mi cabeza dio vueltas mientras me inclinaba en la puerta, preguntándome si realmente necesitaba hacer esto ahora mismo. Me incliné hacia abajo y olí mi axila de nuevo, mmm, sí, definitivamente tenía que hacer esto ahora mismo.

Me desnudé rápidamente y me metí en la ducha, el agua caliente ya estaba corriendo por Bella estando aquí hace apenas unos momentos. Rápidamente me lavé el pelo, tratando desesperadamente de hacer caso omiso de mi problema cada vez mayor. El perfume de Bella aún me embriagaba, yo era completamente incapaz de dejar de pensar en el hecho de que ella había estado de pie, desnuda en este mismo lugar hace tan sólo unos instantes.

Simplemente ignóralo... El agua caliente bajando por mis hombros no estaba ayudando, y mientras comenzaba a enjabonarme mí mano se extendió y presione mi pene contra mi cuerpo buscando un poco de alivio al dolor que estado sintiendo más o menos desde que había despertado esta mañana.

Cómo hacer que se vaya... Empecé a pensar en Emmett de nuevo, sólo que esta vez no estaba funcionando. De acuerdo, ahora estoy de pie sosteniendo mi polla mientras pienso en mi hermano... argh!

Empuje contra mí más fuerte y mis caderas embistieron involuntariamente contra mi mano. Gemí. Hay una manera segura de hacer frente a este problema por ahora...

¡No! Ten algo de autocontrol Edward, Dios, has sido humano por dos horas y tu mente ya se está siendo dirigida por tu polla.

De pronto sentí una nueva ola de simpatía por la población masculina de Secundaria, que había juzgado tan duramente en los últimos... Dios sabe cuántos años. Porque si todos son controlados por sus hormonas como yo esta mañana, es un milagro que ellos no estuvieran realizando sus inquietantes fantasías en las horas de escuela por las cuales era acosado constantemente.

Empecé a apretar mi pene más rítmicamente, moviendo mi mano de arriba y abajo, girando la cabeza suavemente. Cerré los ojos e inclinó mi otro brazo y mi frente contra la pared de la ducha, disfrutando como mis caderas embestían en mi mano. Me dejé pensar a Bella en la ducha a mi lado, desnuda y bella, el agua corriendo por su cuerpo... Sobre sus pechos...

Mi respiración empezó a acelerarse mientras mi mano bombea más duro mi polla, mis caderas embistiendo salvajemente, imaginándome a Bella a la par mía, pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo, presionando sus caderas contra mí...

"Urgh... Dios... Bella..." Gruñí mientras me venía fuertemente en mi mano, mis caderas golpeando salvajemente. Mis piernas cedieron debajo de mí mientras caía sobre el borde de la ducha en mis rodillas, tirando botellas de las estanterías junto a mí con un golpe.

Yo jadeé en el suelo de la ducha por un momento, sorprendido por el poder de mi orgasmo. Yo había tenido que hacer esto una o dos veces en los últimos meses, mi control vampírico lidiando con mis necesidades, pero nunca se había sentido tan... Tan necesario.

De repente hubieron uno golpes en la puerta del baño. "Edward! Edward, ¿estás bien?" la voz de Bella fue alta, con lo que sonaba como pánico.

"¡Sí! No entres! Estoy desnudo!" Mi voz salió en un chillido nervioso. Lindo Edward, muy varonil...

"Escuché un golpe?" ¿Por qué no se iba?

"Lo sé, solo golpee algunas cosas, creo que soy torpe como un ser humano. Estoy bien Bella, voy a estar listo en poco." Me las arreglé para que mi voz sonara más relajada en esta ocasión, a pesar de que aún estaba de rodillas, incapaz todavía de encontrar la fuerza para levantarme.

"Ok, me llamas si me necesitas." ¡Oh, si tú supieras Bella!

Sonreí para mis adentros mientras pensamientos sucios comenzaban a acosarme de Nuevo. Oh no, no lo hagas. Me pare y gire la perilla de la ducha a frio, terminando mi ducha bajo un chorro helado.

Salté fuera de la ducha tan pronto como pude al ver que mi tolerancia hacia el frío era prácticamente nula en la actualidad. Me envolví en una toalla y fui a mirarme en el espejo.

Me pasé la mano por la cara, examinando los rastros de barba que había aparecido durante la noche. Empecé a cavar a través de mi Neceser esperando Alice hubiera previsto esto... Mierda, habría visto lo que pasó en la ducha?

Miré con fascinación como la persona en el espejo se sonrojaba furiosamente. Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, tratando de descartar la idea. No era como si yo no la hubiera visto hacer cosas mucho peores en su propia mente.

Volví a lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente saque una botella de espuma de afeitar que había estado sentado en la parte superior de la bolsa, unido a lo que parecía una nota de Alice.

**Se frota primero en la cara**

Sí, gracias Alice...

Luego saque otro artículo, una nueva maquinilla de afeitar en una caja, en esta ocasión tenía varias notas adjuntadas

**Ten cuidado de Edward, esto es filoso**

"No me digas Alice..." Me dije a mí mismo mientras arrancaba la nota de la caja de afeitar. Que acaso todo el mundo creía que me había vuelto idiota como humano? Debajo encontré una segunda nota.

**Lo digo en serio Edward, ten cuidado**

"Oh, dame un descanso..." Me estaba irritando rápidamente con las notas de mi hermana menor. Rompí esta violentamente solo para encontrar una tercera.

**De acuerdo, queda en tus manos.**

Estaba con el ceño fruncido cuando comencé a frotar con furia la espuma de afeitar en mi cara. Estúpida Alice sábelo todo. Piensa que lo sabe todo. Piensa que soy una especie de idiota.

Mientras maldecía mentalmente comencé a afeitarme, moviendo la rasuradora muy rápido contra mi piel.

"¡Auch! ¡Mierda!" Vi como un goteo de sangre me corría por la barbilla y empezaba a gotear en el fregadero. Bueno, maravilloso. Mierda sábelo todo psíquica.

Con la curiosidad sacando lo mejor de mí, me quite la sangre de la barbilla con mi dedo. La olí, y luego puse mi dedo en mi boca, preguntándome si sentiría algún ardor por mi propia sangre.

En cambio, arrugue la nariz en señal de asco con lo salado de la sangre sin rastro del sabor dulce que había estado esperando. Lo escupí de regreso al fregadero, las gotas de sangre que aun hacían su camino haciéndome sentir un poco enfermo.

Abandonando todos los pensamientos sobre afeitarme, lave el resto de espuma de mi cara y presione el sangrado de mi cara contra una toalla. Me di cuenta que a pesar de la sangre, mi corte era bastante pequeño.

Tal vez a Bella le gustara un aspecto más duro? Mis pensamientos vagamente considerando el daño que me podía causar con la afeitadora eléctrica cuando encontré la siguiente nota de Alice en mi neceser. Saque un tubo de pasta y el cepillo de dientes, que de nuevo, tenía una nota adjunta.

**Pregúntale a Bella si no lo puedes hacerlo tú mismo. No me escucharas a mí a fin de cuentas.**

No pude evitar sonreír, Alice definitivamente debió haber visto toda la escena de esta mañana, y en su propia manera, seguía siendo mi hermana. Debo encontrar una manera de verla pronto, no sé lo que haría sin ella.

Afortunadamente había visto a Bella cepillarse los dientes un montón de veces, por lo que eso transcurrió sin incidentes. Metí todo de nuevo en mi Neceser cuando terminé, e hice mi camino a la salida, antes de darme cuenta de que había una parte del ser humano que no había abordado aún...

Con un suspiro me di la vuelta de regreso al baño y esperando lo mejor.

* * *

Interesante cap con lo de Edward no? jajaja a que ninguna se imagino a nuestro caballeroso ya-no-vampiro haciendo eso! mmm yo se que ahoria hay muchas dudas de como paso esto, pero ya se iran descubriendo. Y les aseguro que no es lo que se imaginan... asi que si no estan taaan enojadas con esta pobre persona loca que le encanta escribir, dejen un review con sus teorias!

Como ya dije, perdon por tardar tanto. Saben, ahora estare traduciendo tambien una historia de Naobi Chan de español a ingles. asi el tiempo estara repartido entre mis 2 bebes... hahaha mis historias.

Saben me senti mal porque alguien me dejo un review diciendome que era una decuidada en la historia. pero no es asi, a mi me encanta traducie, si no no hubiera adquirido esta hermosa responsabilidad, y si tardo es por que algo me impide hacer el tiempo. asi que PERDON! pero esto no es una tarea, esas, la vida se encarga de darmelas, esto es una pasatiempo que amo y me hace feliz, asi que no lo voy a manchar volviendolo una carga. (ya no las aburro mas )

Tambien les queria recomendar las historias de NAOBI CHAN, en mis autores favoritos la encuentras. Tambien les recomiendo la historia de "El León y la Zorra" que esta en mis historias favoritas, y les pido un poco de apoyo a la autora que esta pasando por un mal momento y desea reviews de esas lindas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer nuestras cosas.

Eso es todo, BYE! y gracias por leer y por su paciencia!


	4. Que Control?

**PERDON! que pena, siempre mis caps empiezan asi... pero como ya he dicho... aunque estoy de vacaciones... ahora es el trabajo el que me consume y tengo una familia que atender... cuido a mi sobrinita... trabajo... ayudo en esto y aquello y al final ya solo quiero dormir pero bueno... Ya encontre una forma de adelantar lo más que puedo asi que espero estar subiendo el otro pronto... espero que no se enojes conmigo por tardar tanto y no me castiguen no dejandome reviews. Bueno(ya las aburri) LEAN Y DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Bella**

Me senté en la sala esperando a que Edward terminara en el cuarto de baño, todavía riendo para mis adentros sobre sus travesuras en la cocina. Sinceramente, no podía esperar para mostrar a su familia las fotos del desastre que había hecho, y cuan avergonzado se vio. Pero mientras yo estaba imaginando la reacción de Emmett, mi cara se cayó. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que eso pueda ocurrir?

Sentí una oleada de tristeza golpearme ante el agujero en nuestras vidas que se creaba al no ver el resto de la familia de Edward. Siendo honesta, estaba empezando a verlos como mi familia también, y amaba a cada uno de ellos. Bueno, tal vez el amor es un poco fuerte para Rosalie, tal vez lo cubriría mejor el que a pesar del desprecio que muestra por mí lo oculta...

Miré por la ventana. Yo estaba sentado en la cama debajo de una corriente de luz solar y fuera de ella una hermosa tarde de verano, una de las más soleadas que hemos tenido durante un tiempo. La mayor parte del verano había estado nublado y gris, perfecto para Edward, pero era como si hoy el sol hubiera salido a celebrar para nosotros.

Habíamos estado pensando en pasar el resto del día con los Cullen, evitando la luz solar que Alice ya había previsto junto con el resto de ellos. Me estaba preguntaba lo que deberíamos hacer en su lugar cuando el celular de Edward, que había dejado en mi mesita de noche, comenzó a sonar. La pantalla decía simplemente "Alice".

Lo recogí, seguro que ella sabría que yo iba a responder.

"Hola Alice."

"¡Bella! ¿Cómo está el?"

"Bueno yo creo… parece bastante torpe por el momento aunque hubo un enorme estruendo en el baño y él ha estado ahí desde hace años..." Supongo que todo es un poco nuevo para él, aunque...

"No te preocupes, solo tuvo... una pequeña sorpresa. Estará fuera en exactamente cuatro minutos. ¿Has ordenado la cocina?" Se rió a través del teléfono y me di cuenta de que había visto el lío que había causado en ésta.

"Sí, honestamente no sé cómo él no está enfermo! Ha comido de todo en casa" Me quejé, entonces reí al darme cuenta de cuánta gente decía cosas similares sobre la alimentación de los adolescentes.

"Estará bien Bella. Escucha, tengo que decirte algo. Sé que nos extrañan y se preguntaran cuándo puede venir a visitarnos, pero iba en serio cuando dije que esperaras a que estuviera listo." Su tono se puso serio y fruncí el ceño. ¿Estamos solos en esto entonces?

"Alice no sé qué hacer, quiero decir ... No sé lo que quiero decir realmente." Me sentía bastante abrumada, Edward se había visto casi perdido, viéndome como si me pidiera cuidarlo... ¿Cómo iba yo a hacer eso sin nadie más que me ayudara?

"Vas a estar bien, nada ha cambiado realmente Bella, disfruta como es Edward ahora, pronto volverá a su controlado yo de siempre. Sólo asegúrate de que recuerde lo diferente que son todas sus reacciones ahora, así que le tomara un tiempo acostumbrarse a éstas. Ir de compras está bien por hoy, pero lleven un paraguas." Miré hacia afuera, al glorioso sol y fruncí el ceño, sabía que era demasiado bueno para durar.

"Alice", de repente estaba curiosa, "¿Viste esto pasar?"

"Sí, ayer por la noche; salió de la nada. Estaba con Jasper en ese momento pero no le dije lo que había visto. Para entonces ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo, incluso si hubiéramos querido, y estoy bastante segura que Edward no lo hubiera querido."

"¿Viste por qué pasó? ¿Cómo de repente se convirtió en humano?" Me detuve un momento, pensando. "Realmente tenemos que averiguar qué ha ocurrido mejor ahora que tarde, aunque sólo sea para tratar de averiguar si es permanente o no." Dios, espero que sea permanente.

"No, yo de repente solo lo vi de esa manera, despertando hoy en la cama contigo. Evité la casa toda ésta esta mañana; y para el momento en que llegué Carlisle ya estaba en su camino a verte."

"¿Cómo están todos? ¿Cómo se lo tomó Esme?" De repente me di cuenta de que para su familia, Edward podría estar casi completamente perdido. Si no pudo estar en la misma habitación que Carlisle sin querer correr lejos de él, ¿cómo iba a lidiar con Emmett? No pude resistir el sonreír como una imagen mental de Edward se me apareció; cálido, suave y humano.

"Esme está un poco molesta, pero para ser honesta todo se siente tan irreal en este momento que no creo que ninguno de nosotros sepa muy bien qué hacer con él. Sólo Carlisle lo ha visto, pero ha estado muy callado desde que volvió." Todavía sonaba su habitual alegre yo, pero sabía que Alicia estaría terriblemente herida si perdiera a Edward de su vida.

"¿Es permanente? ¿Ves algo?"

"No puedo verlo despertar en cualquier momento y de repente ser un vampiro de nuevo, pero ya no lo veo tan claramente como antes, ahora él es humano."

"Oh..."

"Es mejor que cuelgues Bella, estará fuera en un minuto y no te quieres perder eso. Recuerda, sólo estoy a una llamada de distancia."

"Adiós Alice".

El teléfono se cortó en mi mano y lo puse de nuevo a mi lado. Me mordió el labio inferior mientras me paraba y caminaba al rellano. ¿Qué había pasado ayer por la noche?

Oí la puerta del baño abrirse y miré hacia arriba para encontrarme a Edward vestido sólo con una toalla. Su pelo estaba oscuro y húmedo, ligeramente rizado en la frente, su piel estaba enrojecida por el calor de la ducha y se miraba colorado y húmedo. Mis ojos viajaron a su pecho, que a pesar de su nueva humanidad continuaba musculoso, con una suave capa de vellos color bronce que llegaban hasta su ombligo. La toalla pendía baja alrededor de su cintura, revelando los huesos de su cadera y cuando mis ojos los alcanzaron tragué saliva audiblemente.

"Yo... yo no entre ninguna ropa conmigo." Parecía nervioso, y me di cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente.

Traté de moverme, pero yo estaba clavado en el suelo. Nunca había visto a Edward en cualquier estado de desnudez. La simple idea siempre había estado fuera de los limites que el había establecido en nuestra relación física, por lo que nunca a travesó mi mente. Ahora me doy cuenta que debí visualizarlo. Dios, era hermoso, me pregunté por un momento si yo estaba babeando?

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza ligeramente "Lo siento, mmm... ¿Quieres entrar a mi habitación? Me refiero a vestirte... quiero decir..." Incluso con los ojos cerrados aún podía ver el magnífico pecho desnudo y estomago de Edward delante de mi, la visión parecía haber sido quemados en mis parpados. Mi respiración se cortó al recordar el rastro de fino vello que descendía bajo su ombligo y seguía debajo de la toalla… Contrólate Bella!

"Uh... Déjame tomar un poco de ropa y voy a cambiarme al baño." Se movió delante de mí por un segundo, pero fue sólo cuando oí el pestillo de la puerta del baño cerrarse de nuevo que fui capaz de abrir los ojos.

Sin pensarlo corrí por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, lo más lejos que podía del irresistible chico desnudo sin tener que salir del edificio.

Me moví sin ganas, esperando a que Edward bajara. Esperaba no haberlo avergonzado por completo por mi indiscreta mirada, pero para ser sincero la parte de mi cerebro que usualmente me permitía estar con otras personas parecía haberse derretido con su vista. Me sentí arder en un color rojo brillante cuando me acordé de mi reacción a él sólo en su toalla. ¿Qué diablos debió de haber pensado de mí? El pobre está pasando por algo totalmente loco y todo lo que hago es babear por él. Negué con la cabeza y traté de borrar las imágenes grabadas a fuego en mi cerebro, sólo finge que nunca sucedió Bella...

Decidí que salir de la casa ayudaría a distraerme, así que me ocupé en escribir la lista de las compras mientras esperaba.

"Bella?" Edward apareció en la puerta unos minutos después, una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Se había vestido con jeans oscuros y una ajustada camiseta blanca. Traté de que no se diera cuenta lo sexy que me parecía su pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha.

"Edward," quería a caminar hacia él, pero me obligué a quedarme donde estaba. Yo no quería que él pensara que estaba loca, aunque hoy, decidí que lo parecía. "¿Estás listo para salir, realmente tengo que hacer algunas compras ... Incluso lo podrías disfrutar esta vez.".

Su sonrisa me dijo que pensaba que esta vez tal vez sí.

"Aunque deberías de llevar chaqueta; Alice dice que va a llover."

"Hablaste con Alice?" Una mezcla de emoción cruzó su rostro, y me recordé a mí misma de andar con cuidado.

"Sí, quería ver cómo estabas."

"¿Ella ..." Hizo una pausa por un momento y esperé a que continuase, "Dijo algo interesante?" Parecía nervioso y me hubiera gustado tener algo más que decirle.

"Ella vio esto suceder, pero ayer por la noche solamente... Ella no sabe por qué." Me encogí de hombros ligeramente y vi que él pensó lo que yo había dicho.

Después de unos momentos su actitud cambió de repente, "¿Vamos?"

"Ok. No puedo dejar a Charlie sin nada para su cena de esta tarde más que queso y pepino parcialmente masticado". No pude hacer más que sonreír al ver como su mirada avergonzada regresaba a su rostro.

"Yo conduzco". Edward dijo por encima del hombro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-"Ya lo sé." Murmuré antes de darme cuenta de que esta vez, probablemente no me hubiera oído.

Mi pobre camión había sufrido la forma de conducción de Edward durante el verano, y estaba bastante segura de que estaba tratando de matarlo. Hice una nota mental de que en algún momento habría que ir a buscar su Volvo, aunque sólo fuera para salvar mi camión de cualquier abuso más de lo necesario. Cogí mi lista de compras y lo seguí.

Lo encontré de pie en la sombra del porche, mirando hacia la luz del sol.

"¿Crees que aun... brille?" Se volvió a mirarme con sus cejas levantadas mientras yo caminaba hacia la luz solar.

"¿Crees que haya alguna razón por la que lo hagas Edward?" Sonreí ante la mirada dudosa en su rostro, era tan lindo...

"Bueno... Supongo que no. Pero debemos asegurarnos de que no hay nadie más alrededor. Por si acaso." Ambos miramos muy cómplices la calle de arriba abajo.

Me miró a los ojos de nuevo y levantó las cejas, expectante, traté desesperadamente de no reírme ante la mirada de preocupación en su rostro, pero no pudo contener un pequeño resoplido. "Creo que está despejado Edward, vas a estar bien."

Parecía tomar una profunda respiración, antes de salir a la luz del sol. Los dos dudamos un momento, antes de dar un suspiro de alivio. Caminé hacia donde él estaba examinando su nueva piel en la luz del día.

"Aún brillas muy ligeramente, pero creo que es así como se supone que debes ser." Extendí mi mano y toqué la suya, corriendo los dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el dorso de ésta, rápidamente volteó su mano y agarró la mía con firmeza. "Eres perfecta."

"Así como lo eres tú". Atrapó mi mirada en la suya y suavemente levanto mi mano a su cara para besarla y luego sostenerla por un momento contra su mejilla.

Me maravillé de nuevo por la calidez de su piel, y no pude evitar frotar suavemente la suave barba en su mandíbula. Me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en la barbilla y corrí mi pulgar sobre ésta, antes de bajar mi mano. Hasta esta mañana, nuestra relación física había estado restringida a castos besos y delicados toques, debido a su constante preocupación por mi bienestar. Con las reglas cambiando tan repentinamente durante la noche, ya no sabía dónde me encontraba.

Él sonrió cuando se dio la vuelta, pero me pareció ver, por un momento, algo en su rostro antes de que comenzara a moverse hacia el coche.

**Edward**

Desde nuestro incomodo encuentro en el rellano y mi regreso a la planta baja, me había estado preocupando acerca de la reacción de Bella. Ella pareció sorprendida por mi apariencia medio desnuda delante de ella, no que la culpará, y en ese momento me había maldecido por no pensar antes de entrar al baño, en tomar la ropa conmigo.

Pero mis inseguridades interiores estaban realmente saliendo a flote ahora. ¿No le había gustado lo que vio arriba? ¿Está molesta porque ahora parece estar atrapada de niñera con alguien menos de lo que ella quiere? ¿Qué haría yo si ella decidiera que ya no le soy suficiente? Dios me estoy convirtiendo en un adolescente!

Sin hablar caminamos hacia la camioneta de Bella, abrí su puerta para que entrara, pero declinó mi mano mientras se sentaba. ¿La habré molestado en alguna forma? Suspire mientras hacía mi camino al lado de conductor y pensaba en mi comportamiento de toda la mañana, reconociendo varias de mis indiscreciones. Nada bueno Edward.

En la mayoría del verano habíamos utilizado mi Volvo. Mi aversión a la camioneta de Bella se había ampliado desde nuestro regreso de Phoenix, y yo había sido muy abierto en el tema. Simplemente no entendía por qué ella no me dejaba adquirirle algo más adecuado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda mientras miraba la monstruosidad frente a mí. Tendré que asegurarme de que yo conduzca a la escuela _todos_ los días durante el año, quien sabe qué pasaría si tuviera un accidente en eso.

Una amplia sonrisa se posó en mi cara cuando al darme cuenta de que sin las necesidades de cazar o evitar la luz del sol, no tenía razón para estar separados _nunca_ más.

Mientras me metía en el carro vi otra nota de Alice en el volante.

**¿De verdad crees que esto sea una buena idea hoy Edward?**

"¿Qué es eso? " Bella se inclinó sobre mí y lo quitó del volante, luego de leerlo me mira con cautela. "Ella está probablemente en lo cierto Edward, haz tenido mucho con que lidiar hoy, tal vez esto no es una gran idea. Yo podría conducir...". Me dio una sonrisa triste.  
Fruncí el ceño y miré hacía el volante, sólo para ser confrontado por otra nota.

**Lo que ella dijo.**

Mi macho Alfa hizo su entrada a este punto. Por ninguna mierda me van a decir que ya no puedo manejar! Los humanos manejan diariamente, y yo todavía voy a tener una gran ventaja gracias a la experiencia que tengo en la carretera! En el fondo de mi mente otro pequeño pensamiento apareció – y admitir más debilidad de la que ya le he demostrado frente Bella durante el día…? No gracias.

"Estoy seguro de que voy a estar bien Bella, de hecho creo que manejar es justo lo que necesito!" Introduje la llave en la ignición y puse el carro en marcha, golpeando con fuerza el pie en el acelerador por mi irritación.

Antes de darme cuenta, estábamos volando por la calle, lejos de la casa de Bella. El camión, que siempre me había parecido tan lento, se movía endemoniadamente rápido, las casas y los arboles pasando como borrón a mi lado mientras los pasábamos. Reduje la presión en el acelerador de inmediato; tratando de ver claramente hacía donde íbamos

.

"Edward, ¿estás bien?" Bella sonaba preocupada, pero no me atrevía a apartar los ojos de la carretera para mirarla. Moverse a tan alta velocidad era aterrador y yo aun trataba de disminuir la velocidad para lograr ver por donde pasábamos.

"Sí, dame un minuto para acostumbrarme a la velocidad, es un poco diferente." Oh Dios, realmente tengo que detenerme...

"Erhmm... Si sigues así nos van a detener."

"Tú me conoces Bella, hecho a prueba de radares." Golpeé el lado de mi cabeza y traté de sonreír, pero se convirtió en una mueca.

"Edward... apenas vas a 24 kilómetros por hora..."

"¿Qué?" Mierda, no puede ser. Mire al tablero para comprobar lo que había dicho, pero cuando regresé mi vista a la carretera la distancia que habíamos recorrido me aterró. Pisé los frenos, saltando cuando una bocina sonó y un viejo Ford nos rebasó.

Me quede quieto en mi asiento por un momento. ¿Cómo puede mi percepción por el mundo ser tan diferente? Sabía que Bella no disfrutaba manejar a gran velocidad, incluso conmigo llevándola en mi carro, pero nunca me di cuenta de lo lenta que era la mente humana. Lo había olvidado por completo. Como diablos voy a volver a ir a cualquier lugar de nuevo? Por Dios! ¡Los humanos no pueden ver por dónde van si conducen tan rápido!

Bella parecía sentir mi confusión y se deslizó a través del asiento para acercarse a mí, pero todavía sin tocarme.

"Todo esto es todavía muy nuevo para ti Edward, creo que tal vez estás tratando de correr antes de caminar".

"Hmm..." Si le daba un puñetazo al volante sólo molestaría a Bella, y probablemente dañaría mi mano...

"¿Quieres que conduzca yo?"

"De acuerdo..." Salté fuera del auto y corrí hacia el otro lado mientras Bella se deslizaba hacía el asiento del conductor. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para calmar mi enojo conmigo mismo, no quería molestar a Bella dejándola ver lo enojado que estaba.

El resto del camino hacia la tienda fue poco menos que aterrador. A pesar de los evidentes esfuerzos de Bella por mantener una velocidad razonable, mi corazón latió en mi pecho durante todo el viaje, el desenfoque de las casas y los árboles que pasaban me hacían sentir mareado y enfermo en medidas iguales. Más de una vez sugirió que cerrara los ojos, pero estaba decidido a superar este extraño problema con la velocidad lo más rápido que pudiera. La mejor manera de hacer eso, parecía ser sufrirlo.

Para distraerme mientras llegábamos, vi a Bella más de lo debido. Mis nuevos ojos no la veían tan claro a como estaba acostumbrado, los detalles tan precisos que veía ya no estaban. En su lugar me encontré con una suave y cálida visión, sin duda inferior a la de un vampiro, pero de alguna manera adecuada para Bella. Vi como ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras nos dirigíamos, y recordé nuestro beso de esta mañana. Me acordé de cómo ella sabía y como se sentía su lengua contra la mía, y de repente me encontré abrumado por el impulso de besarla de nuevo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me obligué a mirar por la ventana. Parece que el Edward humano no tiene tanto control de sí mismo.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, pero que en realidad fueron sólo unos minutos, llegamos a la tienda, y Bella comenzó a escoger artículos y meterlos en el carro. Lo había hecho con ella antes, pero antes, había estado tratando de ignorar los diferentes olores para distraerme de mi desinterés general en la tarea. Esta vez sin embargo iba sosteniendo en brazos diversos alimentos que quería examinar, y añadiendo al carrito los que quería probar. Yo tenía la intención de pagar por las compras de todos modos, para compensar los estragos que había causado en la cocina esta mañana, así que no tuve reparo en recoger todo lo que quería.

"Edward, cuando es exactamente que planeas comer todas estas cosas de todos modos?" Dijo Bella mientras añadía una bolsa de M&M en el carro ya de por si demasiado lleno.

"No sé, esta noche?" Yo realmente no pensaba en ello, pero antes de poder continuar nuestra conversación doblamos en una esquina, chocando con Mike y Jessica, que evidentemente, tenían una discusión en medio de la tienda.

En cuanto nos vieron, ambos dejaron de discutir y sonrieron.

"Bella, ¿cómo estás? ¿Está trabajando el lunes?" Mike sonrió mientras caminaba hacia Bella, ajeno a Jessica mirándome mientras se le caía la baba. Estaba luchando contra un repentino deseo de darle un puñetazo en la cara, y no estaba seguro de poder ganar. "Cullen". Él asintió con la cabeza en mi dirección, cortante, antes de volver su mirada hacia Bella.

"Hola Mike, sí, voy a estar el lunes." Bella había estado trabajando en el almacén de Newton durante el verano, haciendo una semana de cinco días, que nos daba sólo los fines de semana libres. Ella había insistido en hacerlo, ya que decía que tenía que crear una especie de fondo para la universidad, a pesar de que prácticamente le rogué que me permitiera financiar su educación universitaria en su lugar.

Sabía que esto era simplemente Bella siendo Bella, queriendo su independencia y sin querer tomar nada de mí. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo me había preguntado si era también una manera de no pasar todo el verano conmigo. Nada de esto había ayudado a mis sentimientos hacia Mike Newton, y ya me encontraba fantaseando con herirlo, casi tanto como el parecía fantasear con Bella en mi presencia.

Como yo había estado caminando por la tienda me había dado cuenta de que no había escuchado los pensamientos de los humanos a mí alrededor, pero no había estado muy centrado en ellos. Sin embargo, mientras Bella charlaba junto a Mike y Jessica, decidí probar y leer sus mentes, para ver si era capaz haciendo un esfuerzo. De pronto, vivir sin la posibilidad de conocer los pensamientos de otros, después de noventa años sin siquiera tener que pensarlo, se planteaban algunos problemas que estaba decidido a superar.

Me concentré en Newton durante unos segundos, abriendo mi mente hacia él, en busca de sus pensamientos. Parecía el menor de dos males, la mente de Jessica nunca fue un lindo lugar para estar.

Cullen... raro. Diferente... se hizo algo?... Jessica no deja de mirarlo... tal vez se largue y deje de molestarme... Bella...

Cuando me concentre en Mike, me di cuenta que era capaz de descifrar sus pensamientos sin el dolor que había sufrido con Carlisle. No fue tan fácil como cuando era vampiro, pero estaba feliz de que todavía podía escuchar si lo intentaba. Eso fue hasta que una vívida imagen atravesó su mente de él teniendo sexo con Bella en el mostrador de la tienda de Newton, con Jessica mirando y llorando. Podía sentir la testosterona golpeando en mis venas, como pasé de la calma a la furia en lo que pareció ser un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Dios de Newton, que mal estas, eres un idiota total!" No pude ayudar a mi arrebato, tras la nueva imagen mental de Mike de la nueva mercancía caída tras su… reunión en el almacén.

"¿Qué ... Cullen, ¿cuál es tu problema?" Mike me miró sorprendido, al igual que Bella y Jessica. No me importaba si estaba temblando de ira y decidí que definitivamente iba a darle un puñetazo en la cara.

"Tu eres mi problema! ¿Cómo te atreves ... ¿Cómo se puede incluso ... .." En mi ira no pudo formar una frase coherente, y me encontré dando un paso hacia él, con mis manos a mis costados y en puños. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarme a él, Bella osciló entre nosotros el gran paraguas de golf que había estado descansando en el carro, y Jessica agarró del brazo a Mike y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el pasillo.

"Edward! ¿Qué demonios?" Me susurró Bella, yo todavía estaba temblando, pero me había dado cuenta de las miradas de otras personas que nos rodeaban en la tienda y estaban tratando de contenerse.

"No tienes idea de lo que estaba pensando Bella, era... Obsceno." Y realmente tengo que pegarle en este momento.

"¿Y? ¿No es así siempre? Vas a tener un tiempo difícil en la escuela si no puedes hacer frente a Mike Newton!" Ella estaba con el ceño fruncido y me miraba con furia, una sensación de incertidumbre comenzó a arrastrarse sobre mí.

Fue totalmente inapropiado que mi comportamiento en público...? Gemí al comprender ya con mi comportamiento calmado lo que había hecho. No podía creer que estuve realmente a punto de golpear a alguien... aunque fuese Mike Newton.

"Oh, Dios mío... lo siento Bella. Esto es totalmente imperdonable!"

"Sé que ya no tienes tu súper control de vampiro Edward, pero esto no puede volver a suceder. De todos modos, no soy yo lo que debería disculparse con Mike! "

"No tienes idea de lo que estaba pensando de ti Bella..."

"Pero él no se hace responsable de sus propios pensamientos. Si no te gusta lo que la gente está pensando, mantente fuera de sus cabezas." Ella bajó la mirada hacia el carrito repleto y pude ver que se había vuelto de color rosa brillante en su ira conmigo. Lo que yo había pensado una vez como la ira gatito parecía una fuerza mucho más palpable. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí antes de ser arrestados".

Como lo había planeado, pagué por todos los comestibles, y Bella no protestó, como yo esperaba que lo hiciera. Le di un vistazo de reojo mientras pagaba, y ella me sonrió. Me pregunto qué estará pensando?

El camino a casa fue en su mayoría tranquilo, pero me preocupaba lo mucho que le había disgustado. No estaba muy seguro de lo que se había apoderado de mí cuando nos encontramos a Mike, lo único que sabía era que mi boca parecía haberse desconectado de mi cerebro. Y que realmente lo iba a golpear. Tal vez no había mucho que decir del control de un anterior vampiro después de todo?

Bella había estado en lo cierto, por supuesto, en realidad lo que Mike había estado imaginando no era nada nuevo en comparación con lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver cada día en la escuela, las mentes de los adolescentes eran muy creativas, aunque sólo sea en un tema. Cuanto había descubierto por mí mismo...

Cuando llegamos a la casa Bella seguía tranquila, y me di cuenta de que me estaba poniendo más y más ansioso. Lo último que quería hacer era molestarla, y empecé a preguntarme qué estaba pensando para tenerla tan tranquila. ¿Está harta de mí como ser humano ya? ¿Sigue viniendo conmigo esta noche?

Ella miró hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa incierta. Me pregunté de pronto, voy a seguir siendo capaces de "deslumbrarla" en este nuevo cuerpo humano? Me deslicé hacia ella, tomando su mano en la mía y la miré fijamente a los ojos. Me apoyé cerca de ella para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a escasos centímetros de distancia, y esperé lo mejor.

"Bella, de verdad me siento mal sobre lo que pasó antes, puede que alguna vez me perdones?" Me concentré en mirarla, y me di cuenta de cómo sus pupilas se dilataron y como su respiración se volvió errática, tal vez esto era una cosa en la que aun hacía un buen trabajando...

"Uh... seguro." Su voz era inestable y por un momento pensé que la había deslumbrado con éxito, hasta que me di cuenta de que se estaba acercando a mí.

Sin pensarlo, acorté la distancia entre nosotros y estrellé mis labios contra ella, su boca empezó a moverse junto a la mía con entusiasmo. Gemí al sentir su lengua contra mis labios y abrí mi boca para reunirme con ésta.

Llevó sus manos a mi pelo y lo enredo en sus dedos, acercando aun más su cara a la mía. Sentí un escalofrío correr por mi espalda mientras movía sus manos y tiró de mi pelo con suavidad, pasando los dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo. Puse mi mano derecha en su cintura y tiré de su cuerpo para acercarla más al mío, así que estábamos sentados muy juntos, lado a lado en el coche.

Sin aliento me alejé de su boca y recorrí con besos su garganta y clavícula, tirando suavemente del cuello de su blusa para que me permitiera acceso. El poco de la piel expuesta olía delicioso, y mi respiración se aceleró cuando comencé a deslizar mi mano por su costado, localizando cada una de sus costillas hasta llegar a su cintura donde estaba el dobladillo de su blusa. Su cálido aliento contra mi garganta envió una fuerte corriente a mis pantalones, instándome en mi exploración.

Nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo y nuestras lenguas trabajaban frenéticamente mientras yo jugaba con el dobladillo de su blusa, con el anhelo de dejar un poco más de piel al descubierto. Ella gimió en mi boca cuando colé un dedo bajo su blusa, y éste se deslizó por su piel, de repente puso su mano sobre mi pecho y empujó con suavidad.

"Edward..." susurró mi nombre en voz baja contra mis labios, enviando un escalofrío de excitación por su mano a través de mi pecho y hacía la boca de mi estómago. Pude sentir una sensación de espiral más abajo, y mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente al momento que deslicé mi mano a través de la piel desnuda de su cadera.

"Bella..." Gemí mientras movía mis labios por su garganta otra vez, pero de repente me di cuenta que su mano empujaba con más fuerza mi pecho.

"Edward. Estamos fuera de mi casa..." Ella se apartó de mí, su cara estaba enrojecida y respiraba pesadamente.

"Lo siento, yo... Uh..." Retiré a regañadientes mi mano de su sedosa piel, y comencé sentarme en mi asiento, dándome cuenta que me había inclinado sobre ella, que estaba arrinconada contra la puerta del conductor.

Ella cogió mi mano mientras me movía, tirando de mi hacía ella nuevamente. "Realmente _tienes_ que dejar de pedir disculpas por hacer eso" dijo, me besó suavemente en los labios, antes de sacar las llaves de la ignición.

"Bueno, si ayuda, realmente no lo siento" Sonreí mientras mi boca actuaba antes que mi cerebro, otra vez. ¿Qué me pasa hoy? Oh, sí...

Ella sonrió y me guiñó un ojo antes de salir del coche.

En cuanto salí del lado del pasajero, no pude dejar de pensar en el guiño.

* * *

**YO SE! que mala soy por dejarlo asi... pero ahi termino el cap la autora! espero que lo hayan difrutado**

**Pobrecito de Edward... aunque me encanta como humano... cualquiera se podria acostumbrar a sus... hormonas... mm bueno creo que me entienden...**

**me dejan saber su opinion? PORFIIIIIISSSS! DEJEN SU REVIEW! (si quieren). Besos y bendiciones!**

**PORFAVOR! miren unos videos que tengo en mi perfil, son sobre Twilight... pero dan mucha risa... lean lo que dice despues... el punto de eso es hacerlas reir y pasar un lindo rato! MIRENLOS!**

**Tambien les queria recomendar una historia para MATARSE de la risa; se llama "Super Agentes" y es de Analu Cullen. Leanla y me cuentan que les parecio!**


End file.
